


Партитура

by Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: 1915 год. В канун Рождества кто-то убивает в собственной постели бывшего главу Отдела магического правопорядка.





	Партитура

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: инцест, огромное количество ОСов, яростное додумывание того, как работает магический правопорядок, жонглирование канонными фактами, некоторый ООС персонажей, который можно объяснить их возрастом

За поступками всегда есть партитура.  
Всегда есть воля божья. Вам надо найти тему.  
Лейтмотив. Тогда вы найдёте убийцу.

— _«Мизерере», Жан-Кристоф Гранже_

##  **I. Рождество**

На Рождество матушка запекла индейку и водрузила её в центр стола как кенотаф всем невинным жертвам человеческих праздников. Золотистая шкурка переливалась в свете парящих у потолка свечей. Стоял страшный гвалт. Конец года стянул в дублинский особняк Скамандеров почти всю их семейку.

Тесея усадили в центр стола, будто это был его день рождения, а может, потому что его аврорская мантия так красиво контрастировала с многоцветием нарядов гостей. Первый тост — конечно, за мирное небо над головой, хотя больше всего хотелось позубоскалить в сторону Министерства и пожелать ему подавиться своим Статутом, — тоже произносил Тесей. Фирменный скамандеровский глинтвейн он выпил залпом под улюлюканье двоюродной бабули.

— Всё, — шепнул Тесей Ньюту, пользуясь суматохой. — Я свои обязанности выполнил. Пойдём?  
— Мама заметит, — пробормотал в ответ Ньют. Матушка жизнерадостно хохотала над очередной историей тёти Талии, силясь переорать верещащего младенца; им аккомпанировала музыка из старого отцовского граммофона. Не того Скамандера назвали Артемидой — насколько Тесей помнил, рыжий младенец был пятым по счёту внуком тётушки. Остальные дети, умытые и причёсанные, тщетно корчили пристойные мины, наверняка выбирая удобный момент для побега.  
— Пойдём-пойдём, — настойчиво повторил Тесей, дёрнув Ньюта за рукав, и выскользнул из-за стола.

Их ухода никто не заметил. И жаль, мысленно посетовал Тесей: он придумал с десяток отговорок, которые могли бы запудрить мозги даже Полной Даме. 

По рассохшейся деревянной лестнице они поднялись на мансарду, в комнату Ньюта, и Тесей тут же занял его кровать. Ноги пришлось сложить на изножье.

— Не пора ли обновить кровать? — спросил он. — Я помню, как мы ездили за этой, когда ты был на втором курсе. С тех пор ты вырос вдвое.

Ньют бродил по комнате, подбирая разбросанные бумажки, перья и носки. Тесей наблюдал за ним, потом сунул руку за пазуху и извлёк оттуда рыжую зверушку с клювом и глазками-бусинками. Она безвольно повисла в воздухе, изредка шевеля лапами.

— Это что?  
— Эпос. 

Ньют бросил вещи и кинулся вызволять своего питомца.

— Эрос?  
— Эпос! Ниффлер.  
— И что он делает?

Вздохнув, Ньют тряхнул зверька. В подставленную ладонь упали серебряные часы с гравировкой в виде гиппокампа — старинные, ещё отцовские.

— Зачем ты так? — спросил Ньют у зверька и сунул его в карман мантии. Часы он протянул Тесею.  
— В кои-то веки у тебя полезное зверьё?  
— Потому что ворует вещи? Ты же аврор!

Тесей сел на кровати, скрестив ноги. Жестом фокусника он извлёк из внутреннего кармана мантии бутылку огневиски и две плоские походные рюмки.

— Обычно твоё зверьё просто нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые законы, — пожал плечами он, щелчком расправив рюмки. — А это нарушает законы и приносит хоть какую-то пользу. Обещаю не закладывать тебя Гримусу. Где ты его взял? Снова ограбил Министерский зверинец?

Он протянул Ньюту рюмку. Тот нерешительно её принял.

— Они совсем не ухаживают за конфискованными животными, — пожаловался Ньют, с тревогой глядя, как Тесей разливает огневиски. — Это просто негуманно.  
— Абсолютно негуманно. Ты всё сделал правильно.

От удивления Ньют даже поднял глаза. Тесей расхохотался.

— За встречу, братец! Пусть в грядущем году их будет побольше!

Огневиски приятно ошпарило глотку. Ньют поколебался и выпил, тут же закашлявшись и смешно наморщив нос. Поблекшие к зиме веснушки поползли по его коже, как пятна по шкуре леопарда.

Он уселся на пол, на пёстрый лоскутный коврик, связанный мамой ещё до их рождения. Напряжение наконец ушло с его плеч. Он расслабился.

— Может, вернёшься? — предложил он. — Хотя бы на время.  
— Вот так, значит, — с показным разочарованием отозвался Тесей. — Вы с матушкой сговорились против меня?  
— Матушка читает магловские газеты и беспокоится. Ты всё равно её не слушаешь.  
— Тебе ли не знать, как сложно убить волшебника, — рассмеялся Тесей и протянул руку, чтобы взлохматить его волосы. И так торчащие в разные стороны, они начали напоминать воронье гнездо. — Даже сбросив на него бомбу. 

Этот разговор происходил снова и снова, запертый внутри цикла, будто колдография. Мерлин разберёт, что творилось в Лондоне, но до сентября Министерству удавалось незаметно вмешиваться в погоду, не давая цеппелинам подобраться в городу. По крайней мере, так казалось Тесею — этим если и занимались, то на слишком высоком для него уровне. 

Впрочем, дома было хорошо. Тесей любил свою лондонскую квартиру и с радостью съехал, когда подвернулась возможность, но её домом он назвать всё равно не мог. Там чего-то не хватало — мамы, Ньюта, бесконечных полей, серого залива, откуда тянуло тиной и сыростью. Странно, но дом он всегда помнил залитым солнцем, хотя Дублин редко мог похвастаться хорошей погодой. Тётушки постоянно жаловались, что от влаги у них ломит кости, все они уехали туда, где солнце светило чаще пары дней в году.

Он скучал. Возвращаясь домой, он как будто ставил на место детальку. Может, эта деталька прямо сейчас сидела перед ним, пытаясь удержать в кармане ниффлера.

— Знаешь, я встретил на летучке Гримуса, — сказал Тесей. Он лёг, сдвинувшись к стене, и дважды похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Ньют забрался к нему и улёгся рядом, плечом к плечу. — Он очень тебя хвалил. Говорил, что ты бесценный конторский работник. Тебе светит великое будущее среди бумажек и самопишущих перьев. 

Ньют повернул к нему голову. 

— Серьёзно?  
— Нет. Он сказал, что у тебя физиономия младшего служащего, отработавшего без повышения сорок пять лет.  
— Ненавижу эту работу, — с чувством сказал Ньют. 

Тесей скрутил крышку фляги и отпил прямо из горлышка, а потом протянул огневиски Ньюту. 

— Всего полгода в Министерстве, а уже дослужился до профессионального выгорания. В чём ваш секрет, мистер Скамандер?  
— Я вертел Гримуса на драконьем хвосте, — буркнул Ньют и откинул на подушку голову.

Над ними смыкались деревянные стропила, пылинки плясали в сумеречном свете из единственного окна. Окно выходило на залив. По утрам солнце перекрашивало серые воды в мутно-зелёные. Тесей десятки раз видел, как Ньют пристально смотрит куда-то вдаль — и Мерлин разберёт, что за невероятные картины рисовало его воображение. Явно не горы бумажек в душной конторке. 

— Все с чего-то начинают, — философски заметил Тесей. Ньют наморщил нос.  
— У них даже нет сносного каталога. Каждый раз приходится заново изобретать летучий порох. Десятки волшебников заняты бесполезным делом.  
— Так выпьем же за Министерство, которое даёт работу всем!

Кровать была слишком маленькой для них двоих, но Тесей не возражал. Они молча передавали друг другу флягу, прислушиваясь к взрывам хохота из гостиной. В какой-то момент ниффлер выбрался из Ньютова кармана, спрыгнул на пол и поцокал куда-то в сторону стола. 

— Ты просто выпускаешь его гулять по дому? — спросил Тесей.  
— Он ручной, — сонно отозвался Ньют.

Он постоянно был так напряжён, что наблюдать за ним расслабленным было одно удовольствие. Не удержавшись, Тесей притянул голову Ньюта к себе на плечо. Отлежит руку как пить дать, но его это особо не заботило. 

— Ты называл ручной трёхголовую змею, — заметил он. — Гримус сказал, что они в принципе не приручаются.  
— Только правая голова.  
— В корне меняет дело. 

Тесей снова растрепал ему волосы. Теперь Ньюту было не увернуться — он был крепко прижат локтем. 

— Ты же знаешь, на чьей я стороне.  
— Крючкотворцев из Министерства?  
— Да ладно, авроры с бюрократами естественные враги. И у меня есть к тебе вопрос. 

Ньют буркнул что-то невнятно — может быть, «какой?», а может быть, «иди ты, братец». Они замерли, когда внизу что-то грохнуло и по лестнице застучали шаги. 

— Гипотетическая ситуация, — сказал Тесей, когда шум утих. Он накручивал на палец короткую прядь Ньютовых волос: они только выглядели мягкими, а на ощупь были как конская грива. — Есть волшебник, вышедший на пенсию. Живёт себе в пригороде вместе с супругой и в ус не дует. И тут его кто-то убивает, причём не магией, а когтями и зубами. И всё бы ничего, вот только настигнут он был в собственной постели на втором этаже прямо среди ночи. Некая тварь запрыгнула к нему в комнату, убила его и была такова. Кто мог это сделать? 

Снова повисла тишина, но не напряжённая, а приятная, привычная. Ньют подполз выше, упираясь макушкой Тесею в щёку. Он больше не выглядел сонным.

— Несложно, — сказал наконец он.  
— И?  
— Это был человек.  
— Для человека у убийцы больно острые когти и длинные зубы, — вздохнул Тесей. — Но ты прав. Некая тварь была орудием. Говорят: найди орудие — найдёшь преступника. Думаю, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Это же гипотетическая ситуация. 

Тесей вздохнул. Что-то громко упало со стола. Они с Ньютом одновременно запрокинули головы и посмотрели на ниффлера, застуканного на месте преступления и теперь пытавшегося слиться со столешницей.

— Гипотетический висяк. Подарок на Рождество от мироздания. 

Заскрипела лестница, ведущая на мансарду. Дверь приоткрылась — из-за неё сначала показалась копна кудрявых рыжих волос, а потом щекастое лицо Ангуса, среднего тётушкиного внука. 

Все шутили, что за рыжесть у Скамандеров отвечало что-то особенное, что было не перебить никакой другой кровью. С кем бы Скамандеры ни мешались, дети у них всё равно получались рыжими, просто разных оттенков. 

— Бабушка сказала, чтобы вы поднимали задницы и шли вниз, — сказал Ангус, млея от собственной храбрости.  
— Эй! — возмутился Тесей. Ньют шевельнулся, пытаясь встать, но Тесей придавил его к подушке.  
— Она так и сказала, — занял оборонительную позицию Ангус. — Я просто передал, как она сказала!  
— А знаешь, что скажет бабушка, если об этом узнает? — спросил Тесей. — Она скажет: в этом доме не выражаются, маленький ты засранец. И отправит тебя чистить стойла. 

Ангус скептически прищурился. 

— Прямо к гиппогрифам, которые кушают непослушных мальчиков.  
— Гиппогрифы не едят детей! — возмутился Ньют, и Тесей зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Ещё как едят.  
— А почему вы вместе лежите? — спросил не впечатлённый Ангус. — Вы уже слишком взрослые для этого.  
— Иди и скажи бабушке, что наши задницы на пути к гостиной, — велел Тесей, и Ангус, поколебавшись, исчез за дверью. 

Ньют возмущённо оттолкнул Тесея и поднялся, но тот перехватил его за рукав. 

— Вообще я хотел предложить заглянуть ко мне, — сказал он между делом. — В смысле, я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянул кое на что. Серьёзно. Не смотри на меня так. 

Он попытался сделать невинное лицо, но что-что, а это ему никогда не удавалось. Ньют вздохнул и сел на край кровати. Изгиб его спины выражал сомнение. 

— Не мог же я тащить в дом трупы, — заключил Тесей. Ньют повернул к нему голову.  
— Ты никогда не таскал в дом трупы.  
— Зато ты таскал. «Сестрица, твой сын снова притащил домой что-то дохлое», — передразнил он.  
— Она была живая!  
— Но несло от неё как от трёхдневного трупа.

Не удержавшись, Ньют хмыкнул. Тесей придвинулся ближе и навалился грудью ему на спину, положив подбородок на плечо. 

— Посидим ещё полчасика и пойдём, — зашептал он ему в самое ухо. — Посмотришь на следы, скажешь, что думаешь. Ну?  
— Ладно, — сдался Ньют. Тесей ухмыльнулся, поцеловал его в висок и мягко толкнул в спину, заставляя подняться. 

Ньюту просто не хотелось ругаться с роднёй — конечно, ему тут ещё жить. Это Тесей на правах приходящего сына мог творить что угодно, и ему прощалось, потому что расстояние и разлука имеют свойство стирать дурное. Он так и говорил уставшему от матушкиных нравоучений Ньюту: съезжай, и через месяц она будет вспоминать все твои выходки со слезами умиления.

##  **II. Подарки под ёлкой**

— Ума не приложу, что мы тут делаем, — пробормотала Ита.

Они поднимались по деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, и мягкий алый ковёр скрадывал звук их шагов. Им приходилось идти вдоль стенки, чтобы не мешать снующим туда-сюда офицерам. Один раз Тесею едва не прилетело в глаз пером, которое следовало за своим владельцем. «Простите», — не оглядываясь, сказал волшебник и исчез в гостиной на первом этаже.

— Тут нет никаких следов тёмной магии, — продолжала Ита. Они поднялись на второй этаж и остановились у распахнутой двери. — Мерлин, да тут в принципе нет никаких признаков использования магии. При чём тут мы?  
— Хотят, чтобы мы сотрудничали с Отделом правопорядка, — пояснил Тесей. — Это же Грант Арментроут, в конце концов.  
— И что? По-твоему, если Пилливикла обольют помоями на улице, этим должны будут заниматься авроры?  
— Всё-таки есть разница между помоями и вот этим.

Окна в спальне выглядели так, будто на газон перед домом упала луна. Волшебники из Правопорядка огородили участок непроницаемым барьером — он светился сизовато-белым мерцающим огнём и изредка вспыхивал, когда сквозь него кто-то проходил.

Сейчас он заливал призрачным светом распростёртое на постели тело Гранта Арментроута, бывшего главы Отдела магического правопорядка. Светлые простыни успели пропитаться кровью и задубеть; ночная сорочка была разодрана на ленты. Но старику Арментроуту пришлось куда хуже, чем его одежде: жена опознала супруга по шраму на щиколотке и по тому, что _«право слово, ну кто ещё мог быть в его спальне?»_.

Тесей видел его пять лет назад, когда только начинал службу: Арментроут был высокий, сухопарый и седой как лунь, с гладко выбритым свирепым лицом и крайне неприятным колким взглядом. Несмотря на возраст, он отличался завидной бодростью и никогда не ушёл бы с поста, если бы его не попросил лично министр. Когда на пост заступил Пилливикл, и Отдел правопорядка, и Аврорат испустили вздох облегчения.

Теперь останки тела Арментроута ровным слоем покрывали окровавленные простыни.

— С Рождеством, аврор Бакли, — с угрюмым весельем сказал Тесей. Ита молчала, пытаясь совладать с лицом. — Если станет дурно, уборная рядом, но, боюсь, там уже занято.  
— И всё же, — хрипло возразила Ита.  
— Мы — лучшие ищейки во всём Министерстве.  
— Это ведь животное? — Ита по широкому кругу обошла кровать, потом взглянула себе под ноги. Деревянные половицы пересекали глубокие царапины. — Где Зверинец?  
— В Отдел регулирования уже послали.  
— Бедолага даже не успел дотянуться до палочки, — сочувственно заметила Ита. — Надеюсь, он не мучился долго.

Тесей встал напротив выбитого окна, сунув руки в карманы мантии. Осколки стекла мерцали, как льдинки.

— Либо Арментроут сильно сдал за последние годы, либо эта тварь была невероятно сильна, — сказал Тесей.  
— Ему было лет двести.  
— Всего восемьдесят шесть. И жена сказала патрульному, что он каждый день выходил на пробежку.  
— И что ещё она сказала?  
— Пока немного. С ней работают целители.

Спальня — очень личное место, думал Тесей, но спальня супругов Арментроут выглядела совершенно... _никак_. Вместо портретов на стенах висели картины, изображавшие один и тот же утёс в разное время года. Комод не сочетался по стилю с кроватью. Из-за приоткрытой дверцы шкафа виднелись развешанные на плечиках одинаковые министерские мантии. На прикроватной тумбочке слева лежала забрызганная кровью газета, справа — опрокинутый и чудом не разбившийся стакан.

— Её палочку проверили, — сказал Тесей. — Ничего интересного, простые бытовые заклинания. Она гостила у сестры и вернулась домой на Рождество.  
— Жёны и мужья — первые в списке подозреваемых, — подняла брови Ита. Она старалась не смотреть в сторону кровати, и Тесей испытал лёгкое недовольство. Ита хорошо справлялась с работой, но, пожалуй, была не в меру чувствительной. С другой стороны, кто из них не был в первый-то год работы. 

Ита прошлась по комнате, потом достала палочку и сделала несколько пассов, пытаясь вызвать магический слепок произошедших событий. Вокруг них засуетились полупрозрачные фигуры — сгорбленная супруга Арментроута, целители в белоснежных мантиях, уводящие её в сторону лестницы, исследующие комнату офицеры правопорядка.

— Без толку, — сказал Тесей. — Я уже пробовал. Прошло слишком много времени.  
— Жаль, — вздохнула Ита, убирая палочку в поясной футляр.  
— Ещё всю ночь шёл снег. Если под окнами и остались следы, их благополучно уничтожила английская зима.  
— Очень обидно, правда, — заговорила Ита, когда они шли в сторону лестницы, — в прошлом году на Рождество была грязь, а в этом — зима как с открытки. Наверное, впервые в жизни я жалею, что снег выпал вовремя. 

Дом кишел посторонними. Тесей чувствовал себя неловко. Когда дело касалось магии, ему не было равных: он виртуозно обнаруживал тёмные чары, умеючи отделял их от обычных, ловко опознавал владельцев. Он мог идти по следу упрямо и неусыпно, как гончая, но в обычных преступлениях оказывался совершенно бесполезен. Как и Ита, он злился, хоть и скрывал это, понимая, что деваться им некуда. Арментроут был большой шишкой. И у него была куча врагов — в том числе среди тёмных волшебников, которых он помог отправить за решётку. 

— У них нет детей, — сказала Ита у входа в гостиную. Отсюда виднелась пушистая голубая ель, украшенная игрушками и гирляндами. — Интересно, кому все эти подарки? 

Под елью лежали коробки, обёрнутые в пёструю бумагу. В зрелище этом было нечто глубоко трагическое — в подарках, которые не найдут адресата, в подарках от человека, которого уже не было в живых. Тесей представил, как неизменно суровый и скупой на эмоции Арментроут сначала выбирал бумагу, а потом заворачивал в неё коробки. Или, может, он просил сделать это продавцов в магазине. Скорее всего, так оно и было. 

— Какая теперь разница, — пробормотал Тесей. — Кидай монетку. 

Ита вытащила из кармана бронзовый кнат, подбросила его и ловко поймала на ноготь большого пальца. Тесей покосился на монетку и вздохнул, увидев козу.

— Аверс. Ты идёшь, — хмыкнула Ита. — Может, в следующий раз больше повезёт. — Тесей нахмурился, но молча переступил порог. 

Целитель, сидевший на диване рядом с миссис Арментроут, бросил на вошедших злобный взгляд. 

— Можно нам немного времени? — спросил он, но его неожиданно одёрнула миссис Арментроут.  
— Спасибо, я в порядке, — сказала она ровным голосом. 

Она сидела, расправив плечи, и изредка касалась уголков глаз платком. Всё в ней было безупречно, от идеально выглаженной малахитового цвета мантии до высокой причёски, из которой не выбился ни один волосок. В воцарившемся хаосе она выглядела почти инородно — будто всё обтекало её, словно айсберг, не имея возможности сдвинуть. 

Тесей поднял стоящий у стены табурет и поставил его напротив дивана. Ита осталась у входа. 

— Меня зовут Тесей Скамандер, — представился он, присаживаясь. — Я аврор. Соболезную вашей утрате, миссис Арментроут.  
— Лидия, — ответила она, комкая в пальцах платок. — Прошу, зовите меня Лидией.  
— Очень хорошо, Лидия. — Тесей подался вперёд, положив руки на колени. — Если вам тяжело, мы можем поговорить позже.  
— Нет, всё нормально. — Она ещё сильнее выпрямилась, хотя это казалось невозможным. — Я готова всячески содействовать следствию, лишь бы с этим безобразием скорее разобрались. 

У неё был удивительно ясный взгляд, чуть смазанный слезами. Веки и кончик носа немного покраснели, но выглядела она не безутешно, а так, будто только вошла в тёплый дом с мороза. 

— Наверху у вас картины, и на всех один и тот же утёс. Это какое-то знаковое место? — поинтересовался Тесей. Лидия взглянула на него с недоумением.  
— Это скалы Дувра у Па-де-Кале, — ответила она. — Грант родился и вырос в тех местах. Он любит… любил ездить туда и писать картины. Но какое это имеет значение?  
— Совершенно никакого, — разочарованно ответил Тесей. Уловка не удалась, зато он узнал, что Арментроут писал картины, и теперь с трудом скрывал удивление. — Вы можете рассказать по порядку, что произошло? 

Лидия деликатно откашлялась и опустила глаза, но быстро собралась с силами. Она продолжала мять платок — её худощавые пальцы были унизаны кольцами, однако обручального Тесей не заметил. 

— Каждый год перед Рождеством я отправляюсь к сестре в Маргит. Обычно я возвращаюсь домой за несколько дней до сочельника, но тут припозднилась. Луна всегда ужасающе на меня влияет. — Она замолкла ненадолго. — Сегодня утром я вернулась. Мы с Грантом любим Рождество. Это очень семейный праздник, и проводить мы его предпочитаем вдвоём. Предпочитали. Теперь уже. — Сокрушённо вздохнув, она обратилась к целителю: — Простите, дорогой, можно мне немного воды? Я слаба, точно новорожденный низзл. Совершенно не могу ничего сделать сама. 

Они сидели в тишине, пока целитель не вернулся со стаканом воды. Тесей рассматривал убранство гостиной — эта комната выглядела куда обжитее аскетичной спальни, хоть и отдавала чем-то нуворишеским: ни Арментроут, ни его жена никогда не принадлежали к знатным чистокровным семьям, но зачем-то пытались такой семьей казаться. 

Здесь даже были портреты, презрительно следившие за пришельцами из тяжёлых позолоченных рамок. Жаль, подумал Тесей, что наверху портретов не было. Иногда они выступали ценнейшими свидетелями. 

— Обычно Грант встаёт в шесть утра, — продолжала Лидия, отпив пару глотков. — Он посещает ванную комнату, затем варит кофе на нас двоих и оставляет его в кофейнике, после чего отправляется на утреннюю пробежку. Вернувшись домой, он пьёт кофе и читает утренний «Пророк». Потом поднимаюсь я и готовлю завтрак. Мы не держим домовиков. Грант считает, — она запнулась, — Грант всегда считал это чудовищным варварством. 

Она вздохнула. 

— Я вернулась около восьми утра, но Грант меня не встретил, а дома стоял жуткий холод. Всё это показалось мне подозрительным. Я поднялась наверх… — Впервые её сдержанность дала трещину: нос Лидии задёргался, она всхлипнула. — Дальше вы знаете сами.  
— Вы воспользовались камином? — спросил Тесей.  
— Да. Для аппарации у меня слишком чувствительный желудок.  
— Спасибо. — Тесей выпрямился. — Я задам вам ещё один вопрос, если вы не возражаете. 

Лидия кивнула. Держа в руке стакан, она нервно постукивала по нему длинными ногтями. 

— Как вы думаете, — начал Тесей, старательно подбирая слова, — кто мог совершить это преступление?  
— Не знаю, — почти мгновенно ответила Лидия. — Грант никогда не посвящал меня в подробности своей работы. Все эти преступления… это так отвратительно, совсем не подобает леди. — Она взглянула в сторону Иты. — Извините, если я вас задела. А последние годы мы жили в мире и покое. Даже собирались перебраться в Дувр. Подумывали о том, чтобы продать дом.  
— И вы говорили об этом кому-нибудь?  
— Мы не делали из этого большой тайны.  
— Хорошо. — Тесей поднялся и вежливо склонил голову. — Спасибо. Мы свяжемся с вами, если возникнут вопросы. Примите мои соболезнования ещё раз. 

Он поднялся и собрался было уйти, но Лидия схватила его за рукав. Тесей повернулся. 

— Пожалуйста, — попросила Лидия, — поймайте негодяя, который это сделал. Я не успокоюсь, пока не взгляну в его лицо.  
— Конечно, — ответил Тесей, — это наша работа.  
— Нет, нет. Пообещайте, что поймаете его. 

Тесей беспомощно покосился на Иту, но она куда-то ушла. 

— Да, — пробормотал он, — конечно, я обещаю. — И только теперь Лидия его отпустила. 

Комнату Тесей покинул в смешанных чувствах. Ита стояла у лестницы. 

— Буллстроуд хочет, чтобы ты вернулся сразу, как закончишь с женой.  
— Зверинец уже тут?  
— Да, возятся наверху. — Они пошли к выходу. — Я с ними поговорю. Тебе не кажется, что жена какая-то подозрительная?  
— У неё нет обручального кольца.  
— Ну, это ещё не преступление. 

Они вышли на нечищеное крыльцо, утоптанное десятками ног. Ита с насмешливой церемонностью склонила голову. Тесей ответил ей тем же и аппарировал в Аврорат.

##  **III. Джунгли Индокитая**

Ньют стоял как потерянный, подобрав руки и ссутулив спину. Он везде умудрялся выглядеть так, будто был лишним, и ничего с этим нельзя было сделать. Тесей вспомнил, как они с матушкой впервые усадили его на Хогвартс-экспресс: у Ньюта было лицо преступника, приговорённого к пожизненному. Для Тесея это было дикостью. Хогвартс он всегда воспринимал как нескончаемый праздник, слегка омрачённый травологией (Мерлин её дери) и экзаменами.

И в квиддиче оба Скамандера были никчёмны. Вернувшись домой на каникулы, Ньют ворчал: «Попробовали бы эти любители мётел полетать на гиппогрифе».

Сложно было представить место, куда Ньют вписался бы со всей своей нелюбовью к человеческому обществу и нежеланием следовать надиктованным правилам. Дурацкие неписаные законы. Удивительно, как легко притворство давалось одним, и как тяжело — другим, и Тесею всегда было чуточку стыдно, словно при рождении он отнял у младшего брата все социальные таланты, оставив непонятно что.

— Чаю хочешь? — спросил Тесей, скидывая с плеч мантию и вешая её на крючок у двери. После работы он не успел переодеться — пришлось отправляться к матушке в чём был, к её же радости. Она была без ума от аврорской карьеры Тесея и последние пару лет рассказывала всем встречным, что ему осталось самую малость до главы Отдела.  
— Давай, — отозвался Ньют.

Он подошёл к книжной полке и уставился на корешки, хотя с прошлого его визита ничего не изменилось.

Квартира была небольшой — гостиная, кухня, ванная и спальня на втором уровне, куда вела выкрашенная в белый лестница. Это был магловский дом, и Тесею жильё досталось почти даром, потому что здесь были неполадки с отоплением. Для волшебника это не было проблемой: Тесей уже выработал привычку начинать день с обновления обогревающих чар. И крысы, кишевшие в подвале, благоразумно обходили его квартиру стороной.

Потом цена снизилась ещё сильнее. Люди бежали из Лондона, надеясь спастись от бомбёжек, и даже не подозревали, что самое безопасное место во всей стране — то, рядом с которым живёт волшебник. 

В чашки Тесей капнул немного огневиски, просто для рождественского духа. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Ньют сидел на краю дивана с видом человека, готового в любой момент сорваться с места.

— Из Зверинца никого не вызывали? — спросил Ньют.  
— Приехал клерк, посмотрел на труп и немедленно смылся, напоследок попросив прислать колдографии. Страшно скандалил. Ты бы справился лучше.  
— Меньше всего мне хочется ходить по местам преступления и составлять заключения. 

Тесей сел рядом и игриво толкнул его плечом. 

— Больше всего тебе хотелось бы оказаться где-нибудь в джунглях Индокитая. — Ньют многозначительно промолчал, и Тесей со вздохом продолжил: — «Нет, о чём ты, любимый братец, твоя квартира мне дороже всех джунглей мира».  
— Мама говорила, что врать нехорошо.  
— Мама никогда в жизни такого не говорила.  
— Ладно, — Ньют улыбнулся, — твоя квартира определённо лучше Министерства. Доволен?  
— Более чем. 

Тесей взял со стола круглое зеркало и перевязанную бечёвкой папку, которую бросил Ньюту. Зеркало он положил себе на колени и коснулся его поверхности палочкой. Отражение замерцало, отзываясь на знакомую магию, помутилось и показало дом Арментроутов, начав с распростёртого на кровати тела. Тесей хотел было заслонить его рукой, но Ньют уже вытянул шею, и прятать что-либо оказалось бессмысленно. 

В отличие от Иты, Ньют даже не поморщился.

— Животное метило в горло, — сказал он, показывая пальцами на рваные следы, обхватившие горло Арментроута. — Это вполне нормально для диких хищников. Ненормально другое.  
— Что? — спросил Тесей.  
— Само нападение, — ответил Ньют. Он без особых эмоций рассматривал тело. Запечатлевший изображение волшебник ходил вокруг кровати, стараясь ничего не пропустить. — Ни одно нормальное дикое животное не станет нападать на человека на территории этого человека. Одно дело, если чужой вторгается на его территорию, особенно если речь о самке с детёнышами. Хищники стараются свести взаимодействие с людьми к минимуму. Они скорее убегут, чем ввяжутся в драку. Дерись или беги, знаешь? Животные предпочитают бежать, а к драке переходят, если иного выхода нет.  
— Это мог быть анимаг? — предположил Тесей.  
— Анимаг всё равно перекинулся бы в какое-нибудь животное. Например, собаку. Следы вполне похожи на собачьи.  
— Я уже попросил Иту проверить, у каких анимагов мог быть зуб на Арментроута.  
— Зуб, — повторил Ньют.  
— Без подтекста.  
— С другой стороны, — тут же переключился Ньют, — собака не смогла бы допрыгнуть до второго этажа с земли. Точнее, некоторые породы смогли бы, но окно выбито, это требует силы… 

Волшебник наконец отвернулся от кровати и пошёл по комнате, запечатлевая следы. 

— Животное приземлилось с такой силой, что оставило следы на половицах, — сказал Ньют, — сразу оттолкнулось и прыгнуло на кровать. Когти не втягиваются, но они не затуплены постоянным хождением по сухой земле или камню.  
— Оборотень? — предположил Тесей. Эта мысль у него уже проскакивала, но он поспешно гнал её от себя. Что может быть хуже? Оборотень — это готовая катастрофа. Хуже только оборотень, который кочует по стране, и неясно, где он окажется в следующее полнолуние.  
— Крайне нетипичное поведение для оборотней, — отозвался Ньют. — Они не контролируют себя. Их поведение отлично и от поведения человека, и от поведения животного. Они не прячутся от людей, как животные, и не станут выбирать жертву, как люди. Они просто атакуют первого, кто подвернётся. — Он помолчал. — И следы маловаты для оборотня.  
— Всё равно попрошу разузнать, не появился ли кто-нибудь новый по соседству. Может, люди видели наутро какого-нибудь потрёпанного бродягу. 

И пусть целители проверят, не заразился ли Арментроут за мгновение до гибели ликантропией. 

Зеркало мигнуло и запустило картинку заново. Тесей отложил его на стол. 

— В папке колдографии и протокол, можешь почитать на досуге, — сказал он. Ньют устало выдохнул.  
— А что с ним будет, если его найдут?  
— С кем?  
— С этим животным. 

Тесей рассеянно почесал висок рукоятью палочки. 

— Ты мне скажи. Мы занимаемся людьми, а не тварями. 

Они молчали какое-то время. Ньют покусывал губу, рассматривая исцарапанную многими и многими хозяевами столешницу. Тесею этот антиквариат достался вместе с комнатами. 

— Лет десять назад маглы казнили слониху, — сказал наконец Ньют с неохотой. Он выглядел расстроенным. — В Нью-Йорке. Она убила несколько человек, и её казнили при помощи электричества, а процесс засняли на… как они это называют? Плёнку?  
— Плёнку, — наугад подтвердил Тесей. Он никогда не интересовался магловскими изобретениями. — И что, ты боишься, что эту тварь поймают и прикончат?  
— У нас нет никаких механизмов защиты животных. Мерлин, да у нас даже нет официального свода, в котором перечислялись бы волшебные твари!  
— Так составь его, — легкомысленно предложил Тесей. Он откинул голову на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок, где потрескавшаяся побелка нарисовала причудливую паутину. — Насядь на Министерство, убеди их, что свод нужен. Может, они выдадут тебе грант. 

Ньют всегда оживал, когда разговор заходил о животных, забывая, что ему не слишком-то нравились люди и те проблемы, которые обычно интересовали людей. Не существовало ничего другого, способного так всецело завладеть его вниманием. Когда-то Тесей ревновал — любому стало бы обидно, променяй его на абстрактных зверей, — но со временем смирился, а потом научился получать удовольствие. Не важно, о чём он там рассказывал, важным было только то, как у него загорались глаза и оживало лицо. 

— Ты мог бы кататься по миру, собирать информацию, вести записи, — подбодрил Ньюта Тесей, ненавязчиво беря за руку и оплетая его пальцы своими. — Был бы как этот… помнишь, он написал книгу про авгуров.  
— Гулливер Поукби, — рассеянно отозвался Ньют. — «Почему я не умер, когда прокричал авгур».  
— И почему?

Ньют взглянул на него так, словно он сморозил невероятную глупость. 

— Потому что авгуры не предвещают смерть. Это миф. Даже первокурсник это знает.  
— Ну давай, — показушно огорчился Тесей, — давай, смейся над своим необразованным братом. 

Он резко развернулся и сел напротив Ньюта, взяв его за обе руки. 

— А я не шучу, между прочим, — сказал он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тщетно Ньют пытается спрятать улыбку в уголках губ. — Вижу тебя величайшим магозоологом современности. Люди выстраиваются в очереди, чтобы взять у тебя автограф! Сам Гримус посылает сову, чтобы спросить твоего совета, но разве тебя поймаешь? Сегодня ты в Лондоне, а завтра — в Карпатах или на Амазонке. Или на Аляске, гоняешься за каким-нибудь восьмилапым саблезубом.  
— Нет такого животного, — со смехом ответил Ньют.  
— Потому что ты его пока не открыл. 

Тесей выпустил его руки, но только чтобы навалиться сверху. Ньют глухо ойкнул, стукнувшись затылком о мягкий подлокотник дивана, но не попытался вывернуться и сбежать. Мама всегда сравнивала его с низзлом: смотреть смотри, а тронуть не смей, пока сам не придёт. Тесей, в отличие от их матушки, так и не отучился распускать руки. 

От Ньюта пахло теплом и домом. Тесей уложил голову ему на грудь и потёрся щекой о мягкую шерсть мантии. Поколебавшись, Ньют неловко опустил руку ему на шею — небывало щедрый жест с его стороны. Чтобы не спугнуть, Тесей замер, и они пролежали так несколько минут, вслушиваясь в размеренное тиканье часов — было за полночь, наверное, или полночь ровно. Тесей встал рано, провёл на ногах весь день, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. 

— А что ты будешь делать, когда я стану известным магозоологом? — спросил Ньют.  
— Грустить в тени своего великого брата, — отозвался Тесей, и Ньют засмеялся. Его пальцы прошлись по остриженным волосам на Тесеевом затылке.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь.  
— Ты отдавил мне ногу.

Тесей приподнялся на вытянутых руках. Ньют сонно смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

— Пойдём спать?  
— Я собирался домой, — сказал Ньют, но Тесей видел по его лицу, что он уже сдался.  
— Все спят. Вывалишься из камина и перебудишь весь дом — сам знаешь, что тётушка с детьми легли в гостиной. 

Он поднялся и протянул руку. Ньют принял её и встал следом, грациозно увернувшись от края стола. Удивительно, но из них двоих Ньют был куда ловчее — может, именно ловкость ему досталась за них двоих в обмен на всякие социальные навыки. 

Кто-то был рождён нравиться людям и разить _Экспульсо_ , а кто-то — ладить с животными и бегать по заповедным лесам. Сейчас, в рождественский вечер, Тесей видел в этом великую гармонию.

##  **IV. Три истории**

Тесей проснулся от холода, когда рассвет только занимался. Серый свет из окон едва освещал комнату — кровать, письменный стол с приставленным к нему стулом, раскиданные вещи. Обогревающие чары начали выветриваться, а Ньют ночью завернулся в их единственное одеяло, поэтому к утру Тесей замёрз.

Сев, он с минуту рассматривал макушку Ньюта, которая выглядывала из-под одеяла. В сумеречном свете рыжие волосы выглядели как будто припорошенными пеплом.

Из них двоих Тесей был ранней пташкой, зато Ньют умудрялся вскакивать с постели быстро и бодро, словно и не спал вовсе. Ему было глубоко чуждо бессмысленное лежание в кровати; вот только если не растолкать, утро для него могло начаться в полдень.

Тесей аккуратно слез с кровати, стараясь не потревожить Ньюта, обновил чары, накинул на плечи халат и поплёлся вниз.

Часы показывали начало восьмого. Впереди был долгий день. За варкой кофе Тесей размышлял над делом — и над тем, что за всю карьеру ему не доводилось сталкиваться ни с оборотнями, ни с преступниками-анимагами, ни с волшебными тварями, каким-то чудным образом попавшими в город. Было бы куда проще, если бы Арментроута сначала запытали _Круцио_ , а потом добили _Авадой_. Было бы куда проще, если бы каждый занимался своим делом.

Он успел сходить в ванную, одеться и приготовить завтрак, когда заметил Ньюта: тот сидел на верхних ступеньках, всё ещё закутанный в одеяло. Против обыкновения, он выглядел сонным и недовольным. 

— Спускайся, — позвал его Тесей, на ходу откусывая от тоста. — Мне нужно быть в Аврорате через пятнадцать минут. 

В Министерстве были каникулы, Ньюту некуда было спешить. Он исчез ненадолго, а когда объявился, на нём уже были штаны и незаправленная светлая рубашка. У Тесея потянуло в груди — всё это здорово напоминало дни, когда они оба жили в старом доме, и Ньют до утра засиживался над своими книгами, а потом спускался к обеду под недовольное ворчание матушки. 

Многое изменилось с тех пор. 

— Куда ты сегодня? — поинтересовался Ньют, без особого интереса покосившись на сковороду с яичницей. Тесей протянул ему чашку кофе — без сахара, но со сливками, как всегда.  
— Пойдём опрашивать соседей. 

Ньют издал неопределённый звук, в равной степени выражавший и заинтересованность, и полное отсутствие интереса. Глядя на него — встрёпанного, босого, сидящего на стуле с ногами, — Тесей пожалел, что через пару минут ему нужно было предстать перед Буллстроудом. 

— Удачи, — сказал ему на прощание Ньют. Тесей ухмыльнулся и аппарировал на Уайтхолл. 

Лондон был безлюден, только в Министерстве кипела жизнь, будто вокруг ровным счётом ничего не происходило. Поняв, что опаздывает, Тесей стремительно поднялся на второй этаж и остановился у кабинета Буллстроуда. Вежливо постучавшись, он зашёл — и немедленно оказался под прицелом недоброго взгляда высокой худой девушки в мантии офицера правопорядка на пару тонов светлее его собственной. 

Девушка была светловолосой и светлоглазой, с сердито поджатыми губами. Когда Тесей переступил порог, она немедленно встала. Буллстроуд остался сидеть. 

— Опаздываете, аврор, — недовольно заметил он, спуская на кончик носа очки и закрывая магловскую газету, которую читал. — Познакомьтесь с офицером Энн-Мари Самсон из Отдела магического правопорядка. Она будет вашей партнёршей в расследовании. Офицер Самсон, это Тесей Скамандер.  
— Очень приятно, — лучезарно улыбнулся Тесей.  
— Она введёт вас в курс дела, — продолжил Буллстроуд, на глазах теряя интерес к ним обоим. — Ну, чего встали? Отправляйтесь работать. У нас мало времени. 

Быкомордому Буллстроуду он никогда не нравился. «Нечего так светиться, — сказала Ита после вчерашнего брифинга, — то, что он поручил тебе заниматься расследованием, ещё ничего не значит. Сам знаешь, как он относится к нечистокровным». В глубине души Глава аврората Буллстроуд был оголтелым поклонником чистой крови, хоть и пытался делать вид, что это не так. Он упрямо проталкивал вверх по службе тех, в чьих венах текло поменьше магловской крови. «А в тебе её половина», — закончила Ита. Сама она, маглорожденная, ни на что не претендовала, радуясь уже тому, что получила работу. 

— Можете называть меня Тесеем, — дружелюбно предложил он, когда они покинули кабинет.  
— Можете называть меня офицер Самсон, — отозвалась она. Тепла в её словах было меньше, чем в Дублинском заливе зимой.  
— Ого. Приглашать вас пропустить стаканчик вечерком не стоит, верно?  
— Не пытайтесь, — ответила она. — Вы мне не приятель и тем более не друг. 

Тут она явно растеряла остатки самообладания, потому что резко остановилась и повернулась к Тесею. 

— Да и с чего вдруг? Какое отношение к этому делу имеет Аврорат? Почему вы вечно появляетесь и суёте во всё нос?  
— Полегче, офицер Самсон, — беззлобно одёрнул её Тесей. — Мне, знаете ли, больше по душе тёмные маги, а не почившие в постели старики. Но, — он сунул руки в карманы и развернулся на каблуках, так что теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, и торопливые министерские работники обтекали их с обеих сторон, — _склонимся же под тяжестью судьбы_. Смысл портить друг другу жизнь?

Он узнавал эту злость — Правопорядок всегда бесился, когда в его дела влезал Аврорат. Они согласны были терпеть, если дело касалось тёмной магии, но любой дурак понимал, что убийством Арментроута должны заниматься совсем не авроры. 

Офицер Самсон была на диво симпатичной, когда злилась: у неё розовели щёки и нос. Человек с порозовевшим носом не мог выглядеть угрожающе. 

— Говорить буду я, — сказала она, смеряя Тесея сердитым взглядом.  
— Пожалуйста. Кто там первый по списку? 

Через несколько минут они уже шли по брусчатке вдали от центра Лондона. Это был район волшебников, небольшая улочка на десяток домов, спрятанная прямо в сердце магловского пригорода. Земля здесь стоила недёшево, зато соседство считалось приличным. Самсон объяснила, что большинство семей уехали на Рождество к родственникам и наверняка узнали новости из свежего «Пророка», если имели дурную привычку читать газеты на выходных. Нужно было опросить всего три семьи. 

— И что вы думаете? Кто мог совершить убийство? — спросил Тесей.  
— Безусловно человек, — деловито ответила Самсон. — Моя теория — это была хитроумная инсценировка. Животное обязательно оставило бы шерсть на осколках выбитого стекла.  
— Но никаких следов посторонней магии не нашли. И животное могло быть покрыто не шерстью, а чешуёй, или вовсе не иметь меха.  
— Выбить окно можно не только магией. А вы что думаете?  
— Пока ничего, — солгал Тесей. — Предпочитаю не выносить поспешных суждений. 

Шпилька угодила точно в цель. Самсон нахмурилась — голос её зазвучал ещё холоднее, чем раньше:  
— Сибилла и Джеймс Эджертоны. Живут вдвоём. Начнём с них. 

Дом Эджертонов находился напротив дома Арментроутов, он даже выглядел почти так же, только был выкрашен в кукольно-голубой цвет, и ведущую к нему дорожку старательно почистили от снега. Тесей поднялся на крыльцо и постучал, оставив Самсон разбираться с подбежавшими к ним журналистами.

Занавеска на входной двери отодвинулась. Тесей навесил на лицо благожелательно-официальную улыбку.

Им открыла женщина лет тридцати, одетая в аккуратное бежевое платье с фартуком. Её короткие тёмные волосы были зачёсаны назад, открывая простоватое личико с большими чёрными глазами.

— Мы не даём комментарии, — рявкнула на газетчика Самсон. Тесей заговорил одновременно с ней:  
— Доброе утро, миссис Эджертон. Мы из Отдела магического правопорядка. Хотим задать вам несколько вопросов.  
— Ох, — тут же огорчилась миссис Эджертон. — Это по поводу Гранта? Проходите.

Она пропустила их внутрь.

Изнутри дом выглядел таким же игрушечным, как и снаружи. Казалось бы, рассеянно думал Тесей, планировка у Арментроутов и Эджертонов была практически одинаковой, но ощущались дома совсем по-разному. Всё тут дышало домашним уютом — от аккуратных половиков до расставленных вдоль каминной полки фарфоровых фигурок, изображавших пастушков и овечек. Настоящая пастораль.

Миссис Эджертон поманила их за собой в гостиную и указала на кресла, расставленные вокруг низкого столика.

— Меня зовут Тесей Скамандер, — представился Тесей. Прежде чем сесть, он протянул хозяйке руку, которую та пожала неожиданно сильно, по-мужски. — Я аврор. Это офицер Самсон из Отдела магического правопорядка. Мы ведём расследование убийства Гранта Арментроута.  
— Меня зовут Сибилла, — представилась миссис Эджертон. — Нас ведь ни в чём не подозревают?

Ожидая ответа, Сибилла склонила голову к плечу. Она сама выглядела как фарфоровая фигурка пастушки — с широко распахнутыми глазами, вздёрнутым носом и чуть приоткрытым маленьким ртом.

— Что вы, — успокоил её Тесей. — Это чистая формальность.  
— В таком случае, я сделаю чаю, — обрадовалась Сибилла.  
— А где ваш муж? Джеймс Эджертон? — спросила Самсон. Тесей мысленно застонал: похоже, в Правопорядке работали сплошные остолопы. Неудивительно, что у них была такая низкая раскрываемость: Самсон абсолютно не умела наладить контакт со свидетелем.  
— Джим очень болен и сейчас отдыхает, — с расстановкой произнесла Сибилла. — Конечно, если очень нужно, я могу его разбудить, но...  
— Мы были бы признательны, — сказал Тесей, не дав Самсон продолжить. Она бросила на него гневный взгляд, но Тесею было наплевать, вести переговоры его партнёрша явно не умела.  
— Ладно, — сказала хозяйка и удалилась.

Самсон села в кресло напротив Тесея.

— Допрашиваю я, — негромко сказала она.  
— Это не допрос, офицер, — парировал Тесей, рассматривая обстановку. Нежно-голубые обои в серебристую полосочку, тщательно подобранная мебель из красной древесины, тюлевые занавески, акварельные натюрморты в резных рамках. Так выглядел их дублинский дом, пока отец не сгинул в море. После его смерти матушке стало скучно наводить уют. — Мы разговариваем со свидетелями, а не допрашиваем обвиняемых. Впрочем, — Тесей оторвался от разглядывания стен и повернулся к Самсон, миролюбиво сложив на коленях руки, — мы можем поиграть в доброго аврора и злого офицера.  
— Не несите ерунды, — проворчала Самсон. Она собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но её прервал чайник, влетевший в гостиную.

Следом за ним вереницей выстроились чашки, а за ними — блюдо с имбирными пряниками. Потом в комнату вошла Сибилла, которая дирижировала им палочкой. Она как будто сошла с рекламного плаката зачарованной посуды — исправная домохозяйка, накрывающая стол для дорогих гостей. На вкус Тесея, слишком идиллически, чтобы быть правдой.

— Заварила на свой вкус, — сказала Сибилла, присаживаясь в свободное кресло. — Жасмин и чуточку мелиссы. Скажите, — обратилась она к Тесею, не отрываясь от разливания чая, — ваша матушка занимается гиппогрифами? Я всё думала, откуда мне знакома ваша фамилия.  
— Верно, — ответил Тесей. Сибилла улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках.  
— Мои родители разводили крылатых лошадей. Этонская порода. Лучшие лошади во всей Великобритании.  
— Они отошли от дел? — поддержал беседу Тесей. Сворачивать в сторону гиппогрифов ему не хотелось — он абсолютно в них не смыслил, в отличие от матушки и Ньюта.  
— Скончались, — ответила Сибилла грустно.  
— Простите. Мне очень жаль.

Самсон откашлялась. У неё было утомлённое лицо человека, которому есть чем заняться помимо обсуждения лошадей и погибших родственников. Сталебрюх тебя раздери, свирепо подумал Тесей, да ты всю жизнь будешь киснуть в патруле, если не наберёшься терпения.

— Джим скоро спустится, — словно почувствовав её недовольство, сказала Сибилла. — А пока можете угоститься пряниками. Мы с Джимом испекли их вчера. Насчёт родителей не беспокойтесь — это случилось давно. Какая-то непонятная хворь, целители сами не поняли, что стряслось... Поэтому я всегда всем говорю — если ты дурно себя чувствуешь, немедленно отправляйся к специалистам...

Похоже, миссис Эджертон принадлежала к тому типу людей, которым собеседники не нужны: с тем же успехом перед ней мог сидеть облачённый в аврорскую форму фикус. Тесей меланхолично потягивал чай, изредка кивая Сибилле, и посматривал на Самсон. С каждой секундой её терпение истончалось. Она нервно вращала на пальце кольцо из тёмного металла, то и дело косясь в сторону лестницы. Наверняка у Энн-Мари были дела дома — быть может, супруг, дети или престарелые родственники, которых требовалось навестить. Не все в этом мире были убеждёнными холостяками, хранящими верность работе. 

Их спас мистер Эджертон. Сначала Тесей услышал кряхтение, а потом увидел сгорбленную фигуру, которая медленно спускалась с лестницы. Одной рукой она держалась за перила, другой тяжело опиралась на трость. 

— Ах, дорогой, — воскликнула Сибилла и кинулась ему на помощь. 

Могло показаться, что Джим Эджертон был глубоким стариком, хотя в действительности он был не старше своей супруги. Когда он появился в светлой гостиной, на неё как будто упала тень: некогда этот мужчина был высоким и статным, и стать сохранилась в самом его могучем костяке, но теперь от него осталась лишь иссушенная мумия. Глубокие морщины перечеркнули его лицо, как шрамы, скулы вульгарно натянули посеревшую кожу. Блеклые глаза смотрели на гостей из провалов глазниц. 

Тесей поднялся, чтобы пожать хозяину дома руку. Пожатие у того было вялым и влажным. 

— Тесей Скамандер, Аврорат, — снова представился Тесей. — Энн-Мари Самсон, Отдел магического правопорядка.  
— Да, да, Сибилла уже рассказала. Зовите меня Джим. 

Он с трудом сел в кресло, и Сибилла тут же налила ему чаю. 

— Простите, что встречаю вас в таком виде, — проговорил Джим медленно, с трудом ворочая языком. — Что-то приболел. Целыми днями только и делаю, что сплю. 

Тесей не сводил с него глаз. Ищейка в нём дёргалась и скулила, показывая, что учуяла кровь. Должно быть, его возбуждение было заразным, потому что Самсон тоже напряглась и подобралась. 

— Мы постараемся не занимать ваше время, — пообещала Самсон. Тесей мысленно присвистнул: ну надо же, оказывается, у неё водились манеры. — Где вы были в ночь на двадцать пятое декабря?  
— Дома, — ответила Сибилла, нежно поглаживая Джима по руке. Как и супруга, он был одет по магловской моде — в костюм-тройку без галстука и пиджака. Воротник его рубашки был расстёгнут, обнажая худые ключицы. — Мы довольно рано улеглись спать. Точнее, Джим лёг, а я ещё немного почитала в гостиной, чтобы не отвлекать его светом.  
— И что же вы читали? — поинтересовался Тесей, пытаясь поймать её на лжи, но Сибилла тут же ответила:  
— «Дневники Хислоп». Очаровательная вещица, очень романтичная. Вы не читали? 

Или она подготовилась заранее, или говорила правду. Тесей покачал головой. 

— То есть вы не слышали ничего странного? — продолжала Самсон. — Какой-нибудь шум ночью, крики?  
— Даже если они и были, мы бы их не услышали, — сказал Джим. — Я дурно сплю в последнее время, поэтому мы накладываем на дом тишину. Мы не услышали бы, даже если бы снаружи проходил чемпионат мира по квиддичу. 

Они сидели на соседних креслах: пышущая здоровьем Сибилла и её высушенный болезнью муж, две противоположности и две части единого целого. Может, они не были виновны. Может, и вправду ничего не знали. Но Тесею что-то не давало покоя — интуиция не унималась, а интуиция для аврора так же важна, как полевые навыки. 

Он не помнил, когда последний раз видел больного человека. Его окружали здоровые люди, а иногда и здоровые мерзавцы, страдающие от проклятий, которые наслали на них другие здоровые мерзавцы. Жуткие последствия заклинаний, самодельных зелий, даже непростительных — этого Тесей лицезрел в избытке, но какая-то непонятная болезнь, пожиравшая волшебника изнутри? 

— Вы давно здесь живёте? — спросил Тесей, поднося к губам чашку.  
— Вместе? Почти три года, со свадьбы, — ответила Сибилла. Теперь она держала мужа за руку. — Этот дом принадлежит Джиму. Вы не представляете, что это было за место раньше! Холостяцкий клоповник в худшем смысле слова. Пришлось поработать. — Она повернулась к мужу. Тот ответил ей тусклой улыбкой.  
— Хорошо знали Арментроутов? Общались?  
— Немного. По соседски. — Сибилла вздохнула. — Большая трагедия, конечно. Мы с Лидией никогда не были подругами, но порой болтали, и я ей по-человечески сочувствую. Хотя мне казалось иногда, что она, как это сказать? Слишком высоко себя несёт. Будто мы пыль под её ногами.  
— Она вам грубила? — спросила Самсон.  
— Нет, нет, что вы. Никогда. Всегда очень вежливая. Просто ощущение было таким.  
— А у вас, Джим, — повернулся к нему Тесей, — какие отношения были с Арментроутами? Вы здесь живёте дольше Сибиллы. 

Джим усмехнулся. В чертах его лица проскочило что-то совсем мальчишеское — должно быть, до болезни он любил посмеяться и обладал лёгким нравом. 

— Я работал на «Викли Визард Трибьюн», вёл колонку о происшествиях, связанных с маглами. Грант уже ушёл на пенсию, но я всё равно пару раз донимал его расспросами. Один раз он спустил меня с лестницы.  
— Когда это было? — тут же спросила Самсон.  
— Лет пять назад. Я не обиделся. Меня часто спускали с лестниц.  
— И вы не знаете, кто мог желать вашему соседу зла?  
— Он ведь всю жизнь проработал в Отделе магического правопорядка, — пожал плечами Джим. Простое движение явно далось ему с трудом. — У таких людей множество врагов.  
— Последний вопрос, — сказал Тесей, — вы знаете, что в ночь на двадцать пятое было полнолуние? 

Он внимательно всматривался в лица, надеясь, что лжецов выдаст язык их тел, но ничего подобного не произошло. 

— Мы не особенно интересуемся астрологией, — с извиняющимися нотками в голосе ответила Сибилла. — Вроде бы на небе были тучи? Да, точно, шёл снег. Утром я вышла почистить крыльцо, гляжу, а дом Гранта и Лидии окружён барьером. Тогда-то я всё и узнала.  
— От кого? — поинтересовалась Самсон.  
— От журналиста. Их тут целая тьма была. Один подскочил, мол, здравствуйте, что вы можете сказать об убийстве Гранта Арментроута? Тут-то я и ахнула. А потом увидела заметку в газете. Это так ужасно! Я тогда сказала Джиму: дорогой, может, переберёмся подальше? Вдруг этот убийца решит пойти по соседям… 

С другой стороны, подумал Тесей, как бы он себя вёл, если бы кто-то из его близких был оборотнем? Наверняка отточил бы навык лжи до блеска. Впрочем, Сибилла не выглядела как мастерица лжи, а её муж и подавно. 

Он поднялся, и Самсон встала следом. 

— Большое спасибо за то, что уделили время, — сказал он, пожимая обоим супругам руки. — Возможно, мы с вами ещё свяжемся.  
— В любое время, — ответил Джим. — Простите, что не провожаю.  
— Правда, мы можем уехать на время, — сказала Сибилла. — Сами понимаете… Такой ужас…  
— Конечно. Просто оставьте адрес. 

К выходу их проводила Сибилла. Уже у двери, почти выпустив гостей из дома, она тронула Тесея за рукав и прошептала:  
— Знаете, мне всегда казалось, что у Лидии и Гранта был какой-то разлад в семье. Они если и ходили куда, то по-отдельности.  
— Вы их в чём-то подозреваете? — спросил Тесей.  
— Да нет, — задумчиво ответила Сибилла. Она улыбнулась. Улыбка очень ей шла — делала простоватые черты лица интересными. — Думаю, во мне говорит старомодность. Для меня муж и жена — как одно целое. Я никогда ничего не делаю без Джима, а он — без меня. 

Тесей улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

— Берегите себя, — сказал он, и они с Самсон вышли наружу. 

Что-то было не так. Эджертоны не лгали — он бы почуял, — но и не были до конца честны. Любой аврор знал, что истинная ложь кроется в мелочах: недоговариваниях, умалчиваниях, жонглировании фактами. Вечером он обязательно заглянет в аврорский архив. 

Шёл снег. Самсон проворчала себе под нос отталкивающее заклинание, но Тесей не стал: ему нравился снег. Перед тем как сойти с крыльца, он ещё раз оглядел домик Эджертонов, который в окружении снежных хлопьев казался миниатюрой из стеклянного шара. 

— Вы напряглись, когда появился Джеймс, — заметила Самсон, смотря в сторону. Она выглядела как заговорщица, обсуждающая с подсадной уткой государственную тайну. — Похоже, вы мне соврали, и теория у вас всё-таки есть.  
— Просто удивился, — ответил Тесей в полный голос, тут же разрушив атмосферу таинственности. — Когда вы последний раз видели такого больного волшебника?  
— Мой младший брат болел драконьей оспой.  
— Ну, это точно не драконья оспа. 

Непрозрачный барьер с дома Арментроутов сняли, остались обычные защитные чары, которые немедленно оповестили бы Отдел правопорядка, если бы кто-нибудь вздумал сквозь них ломиться. Здание выглядело брошенным. На втором этаже зияло чёрным провалом выбитое окно, тоже прикрытое чарми, чтобы внутрь не попадал снег, а сквозь окна первого этажа ещё можно было разглядеть наряженную ёлку. Праздник, который так и не пришёл. 

Там уже никого не было. Лидия перебралась к сестре. Труп Гранта унесли. Сейчас над ним должны были работать целители. 

— Соседи Арментроутов справа, — сказала Самсон. — Тоже были дома. Сюзанна Келли, шестьдесят один год, и её внук Бартлей, девять лет. Она, — тут Самсон запнулась, — сквибка.  
— Надо же, — протянул Тесей. — Сквибка.

Сквибы редко оставалась среди волшебников. Должно быть, не уметь колдовать в обществе, целиком выстроенном на магии, было невыносимо. 

 

Это будило воспоминания: до восьми лет Тесей не выдал ни одной обычной для ребёнка вспышки волшебства, и уже потом, много позже, матушка рассказывала, что в семье его почти записали в сквибы. Отец никак не мог взять в толк, почему из этого раздувают такую драму — а может, он был даже самую малость рад. 

Потом родился Ньют, и обиженный Тесей разнёс все стеклянные сервизы в доме, не шевельнув и пальцем. 

Но может, у Сюзанны Келли было куда больше душевных сил, чем у других.

* * *

На пороге стояла немолодая крупная женщина в алом халате, закутанная в шерстяную шаль. Она зябко ёжилась, вопросительно глядя на пришельцев сквозь круглые стёкла очков.

Тесею хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: дохлый номер. Эта сквибка, мёрзнущая из-за того, что в магическом районе никому не пришло в голову подумать об отоплении, не справилась бы с сипухой, что уж говорить о волшебнике. 

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — красивым низким голосом спросила хозяйка.  
— Мы расследуем убийство вашего соседа, Гранта Арментроута, — ответил Тесей. — Хотим задать вам несколько вопросов. 

Он ожидал, что Сюзанна их впустит, но та не сдвинулась с места, продолжая загораживать проход. Поверх её седеющей головы Тесей видел длинный тёмный коридор, уходящий куда-то к свету, видимо, в гостиную. Вдалеке вырисовывался силуэт детского трёхколёсного велосипеда. 

— Прямо сейчас? Мы с внуком только прилегли отдохнуть.  
— Извините, — искренне ответил Тесей. — Это чистейшая формальность, но таковы правила.  
— Я могу увидеть ваши удостоверения? — не сдавалась Сюзанна. 

В любой другой ситуации Тесей почувствовал бы раздражение, но тут только посочувствовал. Очевидно, у неё были свои причины для подозрительности и недоверия. Она не смогла бы оглушить незваных гостей и простейшим Ступефаем. 

Он полез во внутренний карман мантии и вынул оттуда удостоверение, Самсон сделала то же самое. Сюзанна наклонилась и внимательно изучила сначала первое, потом второе, не делая попыток взять документы в руки. Выпрямившись, она вздохнула. 

— Проходите, — сказала она. — Только постучите ногами о порог, сбейте снег. И ведите себя потише, мой внук спит. 

Зайдя внутрь, Тесей незаметно наложил на половицы заглушающее заклинание. Дом выглядел старым, но чистым; ему давно нужен был ремонт. Кое-где обои отклеились, по потолку шли трещины. Магловского электричества здесь не было, поэтому светлые стены почернели от копоти. Тут и там были разбросаны игрушки. 

Сюзанна привела их на кухню и выжидающе встала у стола, сложив руки на животе. 

Кухня тоже была ветхой, но более обжитой. На стене рядом с дешёвым оберегом висела поблёкшая чёрно-белая фотография: молодые мужчина и женщина с маленьким мальчиком на руках. 

— Вы Сюзанна Келли? — начала Самсон. Похоже, ей было так же неуютно, как и Тесею.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— Где вы были в ночь на двадцать пятое?  
— Дома. Где ещё я могла быть? — удивилась Сюзанна. — У нас с внуком был праздничный ужин. Мы легли около десяти вечера. Я прочитала ему сказку перед сном.  
— Какую? — рефлекторно спросил Тесей. Сюзанна одарила его странным взглядом.  
— Какое это имеет значение?  
— Вы правы, никакого. Вы живёте вдвоём с внуком… — Он покосился на Самсон, которая догадливо подхватила:  
— Бартлеем?  
— Да, мы живём вдвоём. 

Тесею хотелось спросить про родителей мальчика, но Сюзанна и так выглядела недружелюбно. Он нутром чуял, что если продолжит давить, то женщина просто выдворит их за порог, и ничего полезного они не узнают. 

Судя по требованию показать удостоверения, свои права она прекрасно знала и наверняка понимала, что могла захлопнуть перед их носом дверь. С её стороны впустить их и выслушать и так было большой уступкой. 

Мерлин, даже Самсон это осознавала. Переступив порог дома, она из раздражённой волчицы мигом превратилась в заикающегося ягнёнка. Впрочем, Сюзанне она явно понравилась больше Тесея, поэтому он сделал шаг назад, прислонился к столу и позволил ей делать свою работу. 

— Вы слышали что-нибудь подозрительное ночью? Шум, крики, звон разбитого стекла? Видели вспышки?  
— Нет, извините, — ответила Сюзанна. — Я использую беруши. Затычки в уши, — пояснила она после короткой паузы.  
— Какие отношения у вас были с Арментроутами?  
— Обычные соседские.  
— Вы не общались? 

Каждое слово из неё приходилось вытягивать клещами. Она отвечала рублеными односложными предложениями, тем равнодушным тоном, каким пытаются отвязаться от надоедливого зазывалы. Это было немного странно: когда в соседнем доме просходит жестокое убийство, волей-неволей забеспокоишься, особенно если ты — беззащитный перед магией сквиб. Но Сюзанне было абсолютно наплевать и на Арментроутов, и на загадочного убийцу. 

Сюзанна рассказала, что нет, они с соседями практически не общались, да и подумайте сами — что их могло связывать? Кто мог угрожать Гранту, она тоже не знала. «Он ведь был какой-то важной шишкой. Неудивительно, что нажил себе врагов». Она не знала даже обстоятельств его смерти, которые смаковали и размазывали по бумаге все уважающие себя журналисты: «Я почти не читаю газет».

— Сходите лучше к Сибилле Эджертон, — сжалилась в конце концов Сюзанна. — Они с Лидией иногда беседовали. Сибилла всегда в курсе всех сплетен.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Тесей. Они с Самсон переглянулись. 

Он хотел поблагодарить Сюзанну за помощь, но не успел: воздух вокруг них сгустился, стал липким и неприятным, предгрозовым. Тесей решил было, что померещилось, но нет — развешанные на крючках чашки мелко затряслись. Нащупав палочку, Тесей сжал её пальцами, готовый атаковать или отразить атаку. 

Раздался детский крик. 

— Ох, — встрепенулась Сюзанна — от её былого равнодушия не осталось и следа. — Барт проснулся. 

Выпалив это, она с невероятной для своих размеров прытью бросилась в коридор. Тесей услышал, как затрещали деревянные ступени, ведущие на второй этаж. 

Они с Самсон остались вдвоём в скрипучей тишине обветшалого дома. Тесей отошёл от стола, на который опирался всё время, и вышел в коридор. Он шёл осторожно, хотя сам же заглушил половицы двадцатью минутами раньше, и так же крадучись за ним следовала Самсон. 

У лестницы они остановились и одновременно взглянули вверх. 

Со второго этажа доносился голос Сюзанны, набирающее силу контральто, распевающее колыбельную: _«Цвёл вереск, и сено собрали в стога...»_. С каждой секундой раскачивающийся мотив наполнял пустоты дома, и зачарованный Тесей замер, положив руку на перила, не в силах шевельнуться. 

_«С рассвета обшарили парни луга...»_

В этом было что-то глубоко невежливое — подслушивать вот так, и следовало, пожалуй, вернуться в кухню, но Сюзанна пела так красиво и так печально, что Тесей не находил в себе никаких сил уйти. Он повернулся к Самсон. Она на него не смотрела. 

_«Низины, болота вблизи и вдали,  
Пока наконец куропатку нашли». _

Они дослушали песню: она была об охотниках, которые пытались настичь белую куропатку, но сколько ни выслеживали, так и не сумели этого сделать. Когда пение стихло, весь дом ещё резонировал, будто не хотел вновь погружаться в гнетущее молчание. 

Через минуту Сюзанна показалась на верху лестницы и начала медленно спускаться, прижимаясь к стене, где доски скрипели меньше. 

Тесей подумал, что всего несколько лет назад она была женщиной если не красивой, то броской, просто горести согнули её и прибили некогда яркие краски. Своё тяжёлое тело она несла не неуклюже, а горделиво, расправив плечи. В посадке её головы было что-то почти театральное, но ей шло, подходило к крупным и резким чертам лица. 

Ньют сравнил бы её с гиппогрифом. У Тесея на такие сравнения не хватало непосредственности. 

Спустившись, Сюзанна сказала с тихим негодованием:  
— Мы сбежали сюда от войны, рассчитывая на спокойную жизнь в окружении волшебников, где никто не причинил бы Барту вреда. И что теперь? Второй день нас дёргают то газетчики, то теперь, — лицо её скривилось в презрении, — вы. Оставьте нас в покое. 

Она указала на дверь. 

— Ваш внук болен? — попытался проявить участие Тесей. — Министерство…  
— Мой внук в полном порядке, — перебила его Сюзанна. — Ему просто не нравится шум. Уходите прочь из моего дома. 

Дверь захлопнулась за их спинами. Сюзанна не стала прощаться.

* * *

О Сюзанне они не говорили, молча прошлись к дому последнего возможного свидетеля, о котором Самсон выдала краткую сводку: «Зигфрид Холуэлл, тридцать три, проживает один. Зельевар».

Снег продолжал падать крупными хлопьями, но чёрный низенький дом Тесей заметил издалека. Он был обнесён забором с резной калиткой, которую оплетал замёрзший девичий виноград. На столбе рядом сидел нахохлившийся филин. 

Самсон постучала молоточком о калитку. На стук немедленно откликнулся многоголосый лай, и когда дверь в дом открылась, наружу выскочил с десяток собак — они сплелись в клубок лап и хвостов, оглушительно раздираясь на пришельцев и друг на друга. Хозяин недовольно расталкивал собак ногами, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

Холуэлл приблизился к калитке. Он был невероятно высоким, худым и сутулым, с вьющимися волосами, которые обрамляли костистое лицо. Пальцы, которыми он обхватил прутья калитки, были по-зельеварски жёлтыми, с длинными грубыми ногтями. 

— Вы по поводу Гранта? — спросил он, окинув взглядом их мантии. — Не вижу смысла отнимать ваше и своё время. Я ничего не знаю.  
— И всё же, — начала было Самсон, но Холуэлл только поморщился.  
— Слушайте, я сам узнал обо всём утром. С Арментроутами я почти не общался. Пару раз Грант заказывал у меня зелья для снятия болей, вот и всё. 

Он явно не собирался впускать их в дом. Собаки вились у его ног, продолжая лаять и поскуливать, но хозяин не обращал на них внимания. От шума у Тесея начало ломить в висках. 

Ни одно из животных не выглядело способным запрыгнуть на второй этаж и разодрать в клочья опытного волшебника. Это были крикливые дворняжки весьма магловского вида, едва достававшие своему владельцу до колен. 

— И ваши собаки не подняли шум?  
— Мои собаки лают всегда, — ответил Холуэлл. — Вчера не больше обычного.  
— И всё же, — настойчиво повторила Самсон, — что вы делали в ночь убийства?  
— Работал. Сварил пару зелий и отправился спать.  
— Каких зелий?  
— Для улучшения мужской силы. — Холуэлл поймал взгляд Тесея. — Хотите? Недорого для доблестных работников правопорядка.  
— Нет, — со смешком откликнулся Тесей. Самсон бесстрастно продолжила:  
— С вами был кто-нибудь?  
— Нет. 

Он на мгновение опустил глаза. Лгал. Наверняка лгал. Тесей ощутил смутный азарт и приник к калитке, вглядываясь Холуэллу в лицо. 

— А мне кажется, вы лукавите, — сказал он. — И лучше вам сказать правду, потому что иначе мы вернёмся с ордером. 

И так тонкие, губы Холуэлла сжались в презрительную ниточку. Он поднял руку, и филин, оглушительно хлопнув крыльями, перелетел ему на предплечье. 

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. 

С этими словами он развернулся и ушёл обратно в дом, не реагируя на оклики Самсон. Собачья свора последовала за ним. Хлопнула дверь — лай немедленно оборвался, как отрезало. 

— Отличная работа, аврор, — едко заметила Самсон, но голос её потеплел. Вот так всегда, сумрачно подумал Тесей, пока ты прекрасно выполняешь свою работу, тебя никто не любит, но стоит оплошать — и получай народное признание. 

Он хмыкнул и тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с волос снег.

##  **V. Животное семейства Canidae**

Вернувшись в Министерство часам к шести вечера, он сразу отправился искать Иту. Она оказалась в Аврорате — сидела в одиночестве, закинув ноги на стол, и скучающе переворачивала страницы книги. Тесей откашлялся. Книга с грохотом упала на столешницу, а Ита едва не перевернула стул. 

— И что ты за сволочь такая? — спросила она без запала. — Как прошло?  
— Все такие подозрительные, — ответил Тесей, стягивая с плеч промокшую мантию. Он высушил её заклинанием и повесил на вешалку, оставшись в брюках, рубашке и жилете. — Планирую поработать в архиве. У тебя что? 

Ита левитировала ему пару бумажек из папки на столе. 

— Отчёты от целителей и из Зверинца. Арментроут не был заражён ликантропией на момент смерти и вообще был весьма здоров для своего возраста. Покоптил бы небо пару десятков лет. Ещё я просмотрела списки анимагов и нашла кое-кого. 

Она поднялась, одёрнула мантию и подошла к Тесею. 

— Теодор Роланд. — Ита вытащила листок и положила его сверху. С колдографии ухмылялся небритый мужчина лет сорока с завязанными в хвост чёрными волосами. — Анимаг-волк. На момент убийства был в Англии, хотя обычно живёт во Франции. С Арментроутом они лет десять играли в догонялки, хотя ничем серьёзнее воровства и бутлегерства Роланд не занимался. С ним уже связались — он не пытался юлить, сразу согласился прийти в Аврорат на допрос.  
— Когда?  
— Завтра утром. Я посмотрела метаморфомагов на всякий случай, но сам знаешь, их очень мало. И пару часов назад из Правопорядка прислали сову — они поговорили с родственниками и друзьями Арментроутов. Пусто.  
— Дай угадаю: он был главой Отдела правопорядка, у него было много врагов, но никого конкретного никто назвать не может.  
— В точку. 

Тесей зарылся в волосы пальцами свободной руки и вздохнул. Ита поглядела на него с сочувствием. 

— Не перетрудись, — сказала она.  
— Не перетружусь, — весело откликнулся он. — Спасибо за помощь, аврор Бакли. Думаю, вы можете идти домой. 

Расставшись с Итой, он кружным путём пошёл в архив, стараясь держаться подальше от кабинета Буллстроуда. К вечеру Министерство опустело — тут остались домовики, совы, снующие туда-сюда с конвертами, и несколько дежурных авроров. В архиве был только старик Уинсли, восседавший за конторкой. Он читал газету, одним глазом следя за полудюжиной самопишущих перьев. На его плече дремал крохотный сычик. 

— Чего неймётся, Скамандер? — поприветствовал Уинсли. — Все уже по домам разошлись. 

Тесей опёрся о конторку. 

— Дом никуда не денется, — сказал он, с тоской думая о горячей ванне, и протянул бумажку. — Достань-ка мне вот этих персонажей.

Уинсли взглянул на список и хмыкнул. 

— Сдался тебе Зигги?  
— Зигги?  
— Зигфрид Холуэлл. Вы его подозреваете, что ли? Так это без толку.  
— Ну-ка, — заинтригованно протянул Тесей. 

Шкафы за спиной Уинсли задвигались, откликаясь на команду. По архиву пронёсся шелест — магия получила запрос и теперь искала документы, перебирая ящик за ящиком. Было в этом звуке что-то успокаивающее, как и в бессменном старике Уинсли, его сыче и прикипевшем к архиву запахе чернил. 

— Зигги у нас большой экспериментатор, — с ехидной усмешкой сказал Уинсли. — Помнится, была у него одна прорывная идея: он добавлял лауданум в зелье от головной боли. Работало великолепно, но он успел подсадить на эту дрянь троих волшебников, прежде чем Министерство забеспокоилось. На первый раз ему погрозили пальчиком и велели прекратить, без внесения, так сказать, в личное дело. Он угомонился. Очень талантливый юноша — половина Министерства его зелья закупала, но абсолютно... — Уинсли поджал губы и покачал головой. 

Тесей вспомнил собачью свору и понимающе кивнул. 

— Второй раз его поймали на том, что он пользовался услугами, как это правильно назвать? Работников эротической сферы.  
— Ну, это не преступление, — ответил Тесей, но Уинсли предупреждающе поднял палец.  
— Своих пристрастий Зигги стыдился, поэтому обращался исключительно к маглам, а потом стирал несчастным мальчикам память. Это мало того что тянуло на нарушение Статута, так засранец им даже не платил!  
— Некрасиво, — согласился Тесей.  
— И Статут нарушать — это тебе не пушишкам хвосты крутить. Но его снова простили. Только как по мне, Зигги совершенно не уважает правопорядок, а потому наверняка продолжает в том же духе. Но убить волшебника? Его как-то позвали в больницу, чтобы он, значит, зелья на месте делал, была страшная нехватка рук… И что думаешь? Он увидел кровь и хлопнулся в обморок. В итоге целителям ещё и его в чувство пришлось приводить. 

На конторку бесшумно опустились папки. Уинсли придавил их рукой. 

— Понимаешь, к чему я клоню? Зигги у нас мальчик странный, но едва ли сможет кого прикончить. По крайней мере, кровавым способом. Этот бы скорее отравил.  
— Но я всё равно лучше проверю, — сказал Тесей, выдёргивая папки из-под ладони Уинсли. Тот кивнул на журнал:  
— Твоё право. Подпись черкни, и можешь быть свободен. 

Когда Тесей уже собрался уходить, Уинсли цыкнул и поманил его к себе. 

— Говорят, — сказал он шёпотом, — Зигги — щенок кого-то из верхушки. Но слухи, слухи. Сам понимаешь. Если что, я тебе ничего такого не говорил.  
— Спасибо, Уинсли, — таким же театральным шёпотом ответил Тесей и протянул руку, чтобы почесать сыча под клювом. — Бывайте. 

Тесей затерялся среди пустующих столов архива, подальше от входа и скучающих дежурных. Не то чтобы в рождественский период у Аврората было меньше дел — просто все ленились и откладывали, и даже Буллстроуд, обычно державший подчинённых в узде, как-то размякал. Это было к лучшему. Тесей не любил, чтобы его тревожили во время работы. 

Первым делом он изучил отчёт министерских целителей и обнаружил, что погиб Арментроут практически сразу после атаки от рваной раны горла. Нечто с большой силой переломило ему трахею, а потом выдёрнуло её наружу. Остальные раны наносились посмертно, словно убийца никак не мог осознать, что всё кончено. Убитый был растерзан с огромной яростью и неимоверной ненавистью — личное, значит, хотя и так было понятно. Даже тёмные волшебники не особо любили кровь, предпочитая расправляться с жертвами или быстро, или с предварительными пытками, но всё равно без лишней грязи. 

«Орудие убийства неизвестно» — было написано внизу. И рядом, уже другими чернилами: «Раны подобного характера могло оставить животное семейства Canidae, обладающее силой сжатия челюстей, многократно превосходящей таковую у волка. С некоторых костей снят верхний слой. Пятнистая гиена?».

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — недоумевающе поинтересовался у бумажки Тесей. Он имел весьма смутное представление, как выглядела пятнистая гиена. 

После он просмотрел отчёт из Зверинца, который всеми силами открещивался от трупа, трижды повторив, что ни одно известное им животное не смогло бы совершить такое убийство просто исходя из каких-то «бихевиористических особенностей». Ньют сказал то же самое, просто другими словами. 

Конечно, это был человек, Тесей не сомневался ни на секунду. Но человек, оружием которого было животное. Найди оружие — найдёшь убийцу. 

Оружие, мотив и возможность. С первым как-то не складывалось, поэтому Тесей переключился на второе, но сначала черкнул на бумажке: «Это мог быть оборотень?», подманил сову и отправил её с отчётом в Зверинец. Кто-то точно ещё был на месте. 

Он начал с Холуэлла. Досье на него было скупым: полукровка из неполной семьи, учился в Хогвартсе, Рейвенкло, «одарённый и сообразительный, но лишённый амбиций вплоть до некоторой лености». Всегда преуспевал в зельеварении. Действительно, об истории с лауданумом в деле не было ни слова, зато история с эротическими похождениями была расписана весьма подробно. 

Не то чтобы Холуэлл был единственным во всей Англии волшебником, любившим позабавиться с магловскими проститутками, просто до _Обливиэйта_ обычно не доходило: все дела делались на магловской территории. Волшебное сообщество было маленьким, никто не хотел мараться. Любая сплетня разносилась как драконья оспа на степном ветру. 

В досье был адрес места, в которое наведывался Холуэлл. Тесей перенёс его в свою записную книжку, отложил папку и взялся за следующую — о Джеймсе Эджертоне. Который, как выяснилось, жил абсолютно законопослушной жизнью, насколько это было возможно для газетчика. 

Тесей с особым интересом изучил последние несколько лет эджертоновской жизни, надеясь обнаружить момент, когда того мог укусить оборотень. Тщетно. Списков оборотней никто не вёл — это была напасть, которую в приличном обществе полагалось замалчивать, делая вид, что её не существует. 

Следом шла Сибилла. Разводившие крылатых лошадей родители были ей не родными. Приёмыш, маглорожденная, которую напуганные маглы сдали в приют после первого же инцидента с магией. Повезло, что нашлись желающие её удочерить, и снова не повезло, когда её новые родители погибли. Она только закончила Хогвартс (Слизерин — Тесей никогда бы не подумал), когда вновь стала сиротой. Джеймс был вторым её супругом, первый — драконолог — пропал, уехав по рабочим делам в Румынию. Прождав мужа два года, Сибилла развелась и вышла замуж за Эджертона. 

Который теперь болел. Трагическая судьба, и поразительная сила духа для человека, на которого раз за разом обрушивались несчастья. Тесей искренне ей посочувствовал. 

Он ненадолго отвлёкся, откинувшись на спинку стула и разглядывая высокий потолок архива. В воздухе парили лампы, но их света едва хватало на то, чтобы разогнать мрак. Где-то в высоте темнота сгущалась настолько, что старые потолочные фрески превращались в сумрачные контуры, будто пожелтевшие от времени иллюстрации из книги сказок. 

Откуда-то издалека донёсся звук шагов, который эхо щедро разнесло по помещению. Тесей выпрямился. К нему подошла одна из личных помощниц Гримуса Дворковича, имени которой Тесей в упор не помнил, хотя точно видел её на министерских летучках. Она была облачена в тёмно-синюю мантию Отдела регулирования. 

Лицо у помощницы было утомлённым и унылым, как у авгура. Она показала Тесею записку. 

— Пожалели сову? — спросил он.  
— Вы же не отцепитесь, — ответила она, бросая бумажку на стол. — Это был не оборотень.  
— Правда? Как-то многовато совпадений, не находите? Волчьи зубы, полнолуние…  
— Вы не понимаете. — Помощница подошла ближе и оперлась ладонями на стол, нависнув над Тесеем. Наверное, она хотела выглядеть внушительно или даже угрожающе, но Тесей её не боялся. — Это был не оборотень.  
— И что же написать в отчёте?  
— Чёрный Шак, например. Полистайте книги.  
— Предлагаете соврать в официальном документе?  
— Ваш брат работает в Отделе регулирования. Уверена, он вам поможет.  
— Чем вас не устраивает оборотень? Или думаете, что нападение исключительно редкой призрачной собаки более вероятно, чем атака оборотня в полнолуние?

Она наклонилась ниже. Теперь их глаза оказались на одном уровне. 

— Оборотень — это катастрофа, Скамандер, — прошептала она. — Нам не нужен оборотень. У нас нет времени этим заниматься. По крайней мере, сейчас, в сложившихся… обстоятельствах. Выньте голову из задницы и оглядитесь вокруг.  
— Оглядеться? — переспросил Тесей, сразу поняв, к чему она клонит. — Знаете, где я живу? В Гринвиче. И я жил там в сентябре, когда на него сбросили бомбы. 

Помощница Дворковича выпрямилась так резко, словно боялась удара. Тесей глубоко вздохнул и повертел в пальцах перо. 

— Я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было.  
— Как знаете, — сказала она и развернулась, собираясь уходить. — Только на содействие не рассчитывайте. Своё мнение мы изложили в отчёте, больше просим нас не отвлекать.  
— Посмотрим, что на это скажет министр Эвермонд.  
— Посмотрим, — откликнулась она и ушла. 

Тесей снова остался в архиве, но теперь не в одиночестве, а с тягостным ощущением надвигающейся беды, с чувством полного бессилия и раздражением на Министерство, которое копилось в нём последний год. 

Терзаемый муторными чувствами, он взял последнюю папку — на Сюзанну Келли. 

Папочка была тоненькой, на пару листков. Келли происходила из чистокровной семьи Абботов, единственная сквибка на многие и многие поколения. Как ни странно, детство её было спокойным: она обучалась на дому, а после совершеннолетия стала певицей, выступавшей под псевдонимом «Сюзи Василиск». Её услугами пользовались даже волшебники — она пела в магических заведениях, её приглашали в богатые дома. Потом она вышла замуж за магла Геворга Келли и родила дочь Присциллу, у которой проявились магические способности. Келли вместе с супругом жили в Лондоне, Присцилла посещала Хогвартс, потом вышла замуж и родила сына Бартлея. Скоропостижно скончался Геворг, потом погибли Присцилла и её муж. В деле стояла скупая пометка: «Несчастный случай». Сюзанна бросила работу и перебралась в магический Лондон, чтобы воспитывать внука, которому стала официальной опекуншей. 

Судя по бедному убранству дома, Сюзанна жила на те сбережения, что скопила за время певческой карьеры. Стоило на всякий случай проверить магловские архивы, но Тесей чувствовал, что ничего интересного из них он не узнает. Очередная трагическая история очередной магической семьи. 

Он собрал папки и пошёл к пустующей конторке Уинсли. Поставив подпись напротив своей фамилии, он выпустил папки из рук, и они разлетелись по шкафам. Запись в журнале сменила цвет: это значило, что всё взятое вернулось на место. 

Тесей чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. С некоторой отстранённостью он понял, что за весь день ничего не съел, а дома было шаром покати. Горячая ванна откладывалась на неопределённое время. 

Он трансфигурировал мантию в пальто и вышел на Уайтхолл, собираясь отыскать какую-нибудь забегаловку. Стояла хорошая погода, но улица была пустынная, будто вымершая. В любой момент жители Лондона ждали, что среди затянувших небо облаков промелькнёт золотистый бок немецкого цеппелина. 

Тесею было не по себе. Не из-за бомбёжек, к ним он привык, а просто так. 

Полчаса одиноких блужданий ушли у него на то, чтобы отыскать один из немногих открытых ресторанов. Там он заказал шницель и без аппетита поел, разглядывая передовицу магловской газеты. Она писала о войне. Все магловские газеты писали о войне, только волшебные делали вид, будто ничего не происходит. 

Тесей попытался переключиться. В фантастических тварях он не разбирался абсолютно, но чем глубже погружался в дело, тем сильнее склонялся к версии с кочующим оборотнем. Это была заведомо тупиковая ветвь — поймать ликантропа можно было только в ночь обращения, до которой теперь оставался почти месяц. За последние годы, насколько Тесей знал, в Министерство добровольно не сдался ни один обращённый. 

Их можно было понять — от властей оборотню не светило ничего, кроме клетки и запрета на нормальную жизнь. 

Завтра же, решил для себя Тесей, выходя из гостеприимного тепла ресторана на улицу, он поищет похожие преступления. Ситуация всё ещё отдавала чем-то очень личным. Неужто Арментроут умудрился перейти дорогу оборотню, который терпеливо ждал годы, прежде чем напасть? 

Скрывшись от чужих глаз в подворотне, Тесей аппарировал домой.

##  **VI. Цзоу-юй**

У него дома не бывало тихо — всегда шумели трубы, всегда ругались и хлопали дверьми соседи. Проблему решили бы простейшие звукопоглощающие чары, но эта какофония многоквартирного дома парадоксальным образом успокаивала. Когда растёшь в скрипучем особняке среди многочисленной родни, тишина кажется предвестником бури.

Тесей скинул с себя пальто и направился в ванную, на ходу расстёгивая жилет. Набрав воды, он нагрел её заклинанием, разделся и залез в ванну. Помнится, эта ванна вызвала у рантье массу вопросов, к чему, мол, всё равно с трубами во всём доме проблемы, но Тесей только ухмыльнулся, и рантье от него отстала. 

Он представился художником из Андалусии. Многие жившие с маглами волшебники представлялись художниками, на крайний случай — поэтами, потому что ни у кого не возникало вопросов к художникам и поэтам. Можно было делать что угодно и не сильно заморачиваться отводящими чарами. Пожалуй, если бы он решил полетать на метле вокруг дома, соседи бы только закатили глаза — ах, этот? Он же художник, да ещё из Андалусии. 

Зажмурившись, Тесей с головой ушёл под воду. Когда он вынырнул, на пороге, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоял Ньют. 

— Для человека, которого не устраивает место моего жительства, ты слишком часто тут бываешь, — заметил Тесей, встряхивая волосами. Капли долетели до косяка, но не обрызгали Ньюта.  
— Я составил список псовых. — Ньют извлёк из-за пазухи несколько сложенных листков бумаги. — Хотел показать.  
— И узнать новости?  
— И узнать новости. 

Тесей ухмыльнулся, Ньют ответил ему улыбкой. 

— Наконец я дожил до момента, когда младший брат заинтересовался моей работой. — С этими словами Тесей выбрался из ванны, расплескав воду, и снял с крючка атласный зелёный халат. Надевал он его уже на сухое тело. — Знаешь, как мне было обидно? Вот я бы пришёл в восторг, если бы мой старший брат был аврором. 

Он выскользнул из ванной, на ходу попытавшись боднуть Ньюта головой в лоб, но тот легко увернулся. 

— Я собирался отдохнуть. Этот день меня вымотал. 

Ньют молча шёл за ним — мимо совмещённых гостиной и кухни, по лестнице на второй уровень. От своих планов Тесей отклоняться не собирался. После горячей ванны больше всего на свете ему хотелось вытянуться на кровати, предаться одиночному разврату и заснуть без снов. В комоде как раз завалялось то единственное зелье, которое он употреблял: полфляги огневиски. 

В спальне он тут же рухнул на застеленную кровать, с наслаждением потягиваясь. Ньют сел на край, подогнув левую ногу, и выжидающе замер. 

— Имел честь познакомиться с одной из помощниц Гримуса. Высокая, волосы в пучке и лицо как у тебя, когда заставляют возиться с бумажками. Да-да, именно такое.  
— Аделаида?  
— Без разницы. Она принялась мне угрожать.  
— Как?  
— Сказала: никаких оборотней. Министерство не будет этим заниматься. Впиши Чёрного Шака.  
— Чёрного Шака! — обрадовался Ньют. Очевидно, это была какая-то местная шутка. Тесей помассировал переносицу: между бровей залегла тяжесть, грозившая перетечь в мигрень.  
— Предложила пойти к тебе, стребовать список волшебных псин и выбрать что-нибудь подходящее. — Тесей убрал с лица руку и прищурился. — Теперь я терзаюсь в мрачных догадках — не поучаствовал ли мой дорогой братец в преступном сговоре с целью уклонения от свершения правосудия?  
— Не попросила ли Аделаида тебя вразумить? Нет.  
— Ладно. 

Тесей сел и потянулся к комоду за флягой. Теперь они оказались бок о бок с Ньютом, ногами в разные стороны. 

После первого же глотка стало немного легче, но лёгкость эта была обманчивой. Как будто огневиски отпугнуло боль, но Тесей прекрасно знал, какой она была въедливой и приставучей. 

— Пришёл отчёт от целителей. Арментроут не был заражён.  
— Ничего странного, — ответил Ньют, повернув к нему лицо. Тесей утомлённо вздохнул и потёрся ноющим лбом о его плечо. — Ликантропу нужно обратиться хотя бы раз, чтобы у него что-нибудь нашли. Убитые оборотнями люди всегда чисты.  
— Интересно, почему никто не потрудился это написать?  
— Никто не хочет заниматься оборотнями, — с явственным возмущением в голосе ответил Ньют. — Никто не знает, что с ними делать. Они твари? Существа? Или проклятые, которых нужно лечить в Мунго?  
— И что будет с оборотнем, который сам сдастся в Министерство? Его просто отпустят?  
— Есть протокол, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Оборотням предлагают клетку на ночь полнолуния и помощь целителей наутро.  
— И всё?  
— Всё.  
— Я понял. — Тесей отстранился, но только для того, чтобы взять Ньюта за подбородок и развернуть лицом к себе. — Ты будешь заниматься оборотнями. Создашь целое подразделение для оборотней. Поможешь им. Может, зелье изобретёшь. 

Он ждал, что Ньют попытается вывернуться, но тот сидел без движения, неудобно повернув голову.

— Сам знаешь, как у меня с зельеварением.  
— Я устал, — невпопад сказал Тесей, глядя ему в глаза. — Сейчас я собираюсь заняться тем, чем занимаются благородные джентльмены в одинокой стылой кровати, а потом забыться беспробудным сном хотя бы на шесть часов. 

Ньют выдохнул — тёплый воздух прошёлся по пальцам. 

— Так что у тебя есть выбор — или составь джентльмену компанию, или выметайся. Утром поговорим. 

Он вопросительно поднял брови. Несколько секунд Ньют не двигался и не моргал, а потом положил бумаги на столик у кровати и потянулся к воротнику своей рубашки. Тесей разжал пальцы и отстранился, завороженно глядя, как медленно Ньют расстёгивает пуговицы. 

— Вот и чудесно, — со смешком сказал Тесей и притянул его к себе за шею, уткнувшись носом ему в висок. Ньют стащил с себя ботинки, наступая на задники, а потом вывернулся из-под руки и целомудренно прижался губами к его губам. Тесей поцеловал его в уголок губ, в щёку, в нос, куда дотягивался, и провёл пальцами по горлу вниз. 

На ключице у Ньюта был новый шрам, который шёл вдоль косточки, ровный и чистый, будто оставленный лезвием. Тесей не заметил его вчера, и раньше тоже не замечал. На Скамандерах и без магии всё заживало как на собаках, но Ньюту свойственно было забывать о собственных мелких ранениях — и они расцвечивали его кожу паутиной светлых отметин. Тесей не стал ничего спрашивать, просто наклонился и поцеловал ключицу, скользнув руками под рубашку. Ньют сгрёб волосы на его затылке в кулак, и Тесей выдохнул, явственно чувствуя, как разжимается болезненный обруч вокруг головы. 

— Я думаю, это был оборотень, — сказал он, вытаскивая заправленную рубашку из брюк Ньюта.  
— Я тоже, — ответил тот. 

Они замерли, почти касаясь друг друга носами. 

— И к чему тогда весь цирк со списками?  
— Почему цирк? — удивился Ньют. — Это было очень интересно.  
— Мерлин, — выдохнул Тесей, — ну что ты за человек. 

Он дёрнул Ньюта на себя, целуя его как следует, жёстко, с зубами, и вздрогнул сам, когда расслышал сбивчивый вздох. Рубашка свалилась куда-то за кровать; Ньют хотел было поднять, но Тесей не дал ему повернуться, вместо этого принявшись за пуговицы на его брюках. Его руки мелко тряслись от нетерпения — он готов был жалобно скулить и сдерживался последним усилием воли. 

— Кадехо, например, — недрогнувшим голосом сказал Ньют, перехватывая его за запястья и оттесняя к подушкам. — Неразлучники.  
— Неразлучники? — бессмысленно повторил Тесей. Ньют оседлал его бёдра плавным движением.  
— Их всегда двое, — сказал он, наклоняясь, — чёрный и белый. Гигантские собаки с оленьими рогами. Формируют пару в юности и больше никогда не расстаются. Порошок из их рогов ценится индейцами. 

Ему пришлось привстать, чтобы стянуть с себя брюки. Тесей не мог отвести от него глаз. В нём было что-то почти гипнотическое — в том, насколько просто и легко он двигался, без капли эротизма, не пытаясь понравиться, и в его худощавом жилистом теле, в россыпи веснушек, оттенявших тонкие шрамы, в наклоне головы, в рассеянном, почти отстранённом взгляде. С таких же лицом он мог возиться со зверьём — сейчас его выдавали только румянец и зрачки, растёкшиеся по радужке. 

Не выдержав, Тесей потянул его на себя и начал лихорадочно целовать. Пропихнув между ними руку, он обхватил их обоих и придержал Ньюта за волосы, пока тот судорожно дышал ему в губы. 

— Я соскучился, — сказал Тесей. — Хотел бы чего-то большего. Но кажется, что спущу раньше, чем, — он выдохнул, — чем прочитаю заклинание.  
— В другой раз, — отозвался Ньют, утыкаясь лбом ему в шею. Его спина мелко подрагивала, волосы на затылке взмокли.  
— В другой раз, — согласился Тесей. Он старался двигать рукой ритмично, но постоянно соскальзывал с ритма, словно ему было не двадцать шесть, а на десять лет меньше. 

Запястье начало затекать. Он высвободил руку и упёрся ладонью Ньюту в грудь. 

— Стой, стой, — попросил он. — Давай-ка перевернёмся. 

Ньют безропотно убрал ногу и перелёг на спину, и Тесей тут же скользнул вниз. 

— Разве ты не собирался отдохнуть? — спросил Ньют.  
— Собирался, — ухмыльнулся Тесей, закидывая одну его ногу себе на плечо. — Что ты там говорил о собаках? 

Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра, потёрся о неё щекой, зная, что от щетины скорее всего останется ожог — и лучше бы в завтрашних планах Ньюта не было верховой езды, — а потом поднял взгляд.

— Кадехо, — сказал ему Ньют, стараясь дышать размеренно, — сбрасывают рога раз в декаду. Три дня они источают страшный смрад, а потом рассыпаются в пыль. У… — Он запнулся, когда Тесей склонил голову и вобрал в рот его член, — у индейцев есть с-специальные собаки. Ищейки. Они находят рога по запаху. 

Тесей одобрительно замычал, чувствуя плечом, как задрожали мышцы бёдер Ньюта. 

— Говорят, белый кадехо защищает путников, а чёрный, — он сбился и облизал пересохшие губы, — а чёрный уводит их во тьму. Если одного из них убить, второй погибнет. Поэтому индейцы всегда убивают обоих — из ми… милосердия. 

Подняв голову, Тесей усмехнулся. 

— Что же ты за противный, испорченный мальчишка, — сказал он, водя ладонью по его члену в такт словам. — Ещё никто не вёл со мной в постели таких грязных бесед. 

Ньют рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и выплеснулся себе на живот. Тесей погладил его по бедру и подполз выше, ведя ладонью вдоль тела, пока не навис сверху. Лицо у Ньюта было раскрасневшимся. Он сел, одной рукой схватив Тесея за шею, а второй скользнув вниз. 

Хватило пары минут. Содрогнувшись, Тесей кончил, вжимаясь открытым ртом в подставленную шею. Ему захотелось вдруг оставить след — из вспыхнувшего на волне удовольствия собственнического чувства, желания схватить и не отпускать, и ни с кем не делиться, что бы ни случилось. Ньют свистяще втянул воздух между зубами, но не отстранился, только хватка на загривке Тесея стала жёстче. 

Тесей отстранился и перевернулся на спину, пока Ньют приводил их в порядок очищающими чарами. Удовольствие отпускало, возвращался давящий обруч вокруг головы. Тесей поморщился, потирая переносицу. 

Ньют сел рядом, вглядевшись в его лицо. На его шее наливалась красным отметина. Тесей протянул руку, чтобы обвести её пальцем. 

Кожа у Ньюта была светлой, как у многих рыжих, она легко впитывала любые следы. Через пару часов синяк будет заметен издалека, а на следующий день перецветёт в жёлтый и исчезнет. Как всегда. 

Скинув руку, Ньют подался вперёд и обхватил ладонями его лицо, прижав подушечки больших пальцев к точкам над бровями. От прикосновения стало тепло, потом — на секунду — почти горячо. Тесей дёрнул головой, пытаясь уйти от жара, но Ньют зашептал: «Тише, тише», и он расслабился. 

— Это ещё что? — слабо спросил он.  
— Мама использует это заклинание для жеребящихся гиппогрифих, — объяснил Ньют. От его пальцев по лбу расходилось пульсирующее тепло.  
— Великолепно.  
— Оно безопасно. Тётушка Талия успокаивает им младенцев.  
— Ещё лучше. — Он помолчал. Действительно становилось легче. — И кто я, кобыла или младенец?  
— Ты цзоу-юй.  
— Понятия не имею, кто это, — засмеялся Тесей.  
— Я знаю. 

Ньют накрыл ладонью его глаза. Веки тут же стали тяжёлыми — Тесей не смог бы сбросить ладонь, даже если бы захотел. Он почувствовал, как Ньют положил голову ему на грудь, и успел опустить руку на его спину между лопатками, прежде чем провалился в сон.

##  **VII. Les lois de la nature**

Утром у кабинета главы Аврората Тесея перехватила встрёпанная Ита и шепнула: «Там все, кроме Гримуса».

Под «всеми» Ита подразумевала Буллстроуда и Пилливикла, слева от которых восседала прямая как палка Аделаида — видимо, всё, на что расщедрился самоустранившийся от расследования Дворкович. Здесь же была Самсон, а с ней — ещё парочка офицеров правопорядка. 

Тесей напрочь забыл о том, что ещё вчера трансфигурировал мантию в пальто. Буллстроуд, любивший порядок и формальность, окинул его раздражённым взглядом. Впрочем, Буллстроуд был раздражён всегда: за годы службы Тесей не мог вспомнить случая, чтобы старик улыбался. Он прекрасно подходил под свою фамилию: огромный, с непропорционально маленькой головой и вечно угрюмой физиономией, он напоминал берущего разгон быка. 

Долговязый рыжий Джастус Пилливикл с его вечно удивлённым лицом смотрелся рядом с ним как провинившийся школьник. 

Дождавшись, когда все рассядутся, Буллстроуд наложил на кабинет заглушающие чары. 

Первым заговорил Пилливикл.

— Доброе утро и спасибо, что п-пришли, — сказал он. Голос у него был высоким и дребезжащим, а тон — немного извиняющимся, словно ему было неловко за то, что он оторвал всех от дел. — Д-должен сказать, что я благодарен моему дорогому коллеге Юлиусу, который согласился п-помочь. 

Буллстроуд мрачно кивнул. 

— Расследование совместными силами — т-то немногое, что мы можем сделать для моего п-предшественника, — продолжил Пилливикл, старательно артикулируя слова. Говорили, что заикаться он начал после того, как его три дня кряду пытали Круцио. Ещё говорили, что его в детстве напугала собака. — П-пожалуйста, офицер Самсон, начинайте. 

Самсон поднялась так стремительно, словно кто-то отпустил пружину. 

— Отдел магического правопорядка допросил всех родственников и знакомых Гранта Арментроута, — отчиталась она. — Были проверены все палочки, однако это ничего не дало. По словам большинства, Арментроут не занимался никакими связанными с правопорядком вопросами после ухода на пенсию. 

Пилливикл кивнул. 

— Мы проверили всех вышедших на свободу преступников, так или иначе связанных с Арментроутом, — продолжила Самсон.  
— И ничего? — вежливо поинтересовался Пилливикл. Самсон покачала головой.  
— Вчера мы с аврором Скамандером опросили соседей Арментроутов. Они ничего не слышали и ничего не знают.  
— Кто-нибудь подозрительный? — спросил Буллстроуд. Он обращался к Тесею. 

Вставать Тесей не стал. 

— Я это выясняю.  
— Офицер Самсон, — прервал их Пилливикл. — У вас есть теории о том, кто мог убить Гранта Арментроута, как и почему? 

Самсон встрепенулась. 

— Думаю, это был человек, который зачем-то обставил всё так, будто нападение совершило животное. Мы составили список заклинаний, с помощью которых человеку можно было причинить травмы, похожие на укусы животного. — Она показала листок и передала его Пилливиклу. — Среди них есть довольно малоизвестные и весьма сложные.  
— Зачем же на-нападавшему было имитировать атаку животного? — поинтересовался тот.  
— Чтобы запутать следствие.  
— Что скажете? — обратился Буллстроуд к Аделаиде.  
— Мы не исключаем того, что это могло сделать направляемое человеком животное, — ответила Аделаида. Она тоже осталась сидеть. 

Тесею начало казаться, будто он попал в какую-то нелепую постановку вроде тех, что любил разыгрывать театр Скимини, с вовлечением в происходящий абсурд всех зрителей. Слова «оборотень» пока даже не прозвучало, хотя сложно было вообразить что-то более очевидное. 

— Скамандер, — прогремел Буллстроуд. — Вам есть что сказать?  
— Да, — ответил Тесей. — Я думаю, это был оборотень. 

Он ждал почему-то, что его заявление произведёт фурор, однако Буллстроуд с Пилливиклом даже не изменились в лице. Самсон нахмурилась, Аделаида окинула его равнодушным взглядом. Слегка растерянный, Тесей продолжил: 

— Стояло полнолуние, укусы похожи на собачьи или волчьи, но намного сильнее. Если смерть наступает быстро, заражения ликантропией не происходит. Да, я считаю, это был оборотень.  
— За всю свою карьеру господин Арментроут ни разу не сталкивался с оборотнями, которые желали бы ему отомстить, — спокойно парировала Аделаида, и Тесей понял, что она ожидала этого. Готовилась. — И если бы сталкивался… Вы можете вообразить ситуацию, в которой оборотень стал бы ждать пять лет? Каким-то образом направив свою звериную сущность точно в дом…  
— Надо же, — прервал её Тесей, чувствуя всё возрастающее раздражение, — не знал, что вы ведёте официальный учёт оборотней. Хотите рассказать о чём-нибудь ещё?  
— Позвольте, аврор…  
— Тишина, — громыхнул Буллстроуд. — Скамандер, если продолжите хамить, расследование возглавит Бакли.  
— Простите, — ответил он. — Как бы то ни было, я разрабатываю эту версию. Кроме того, нас уже ждёт анимаг-волк, у которого, согласно имеющимся данным, был конфликт с Арментроутом.  
— Короче говоря, — подытожил Буллстроуд, — за два дня вы ничего не выяснили. Скамандер, ускорьтесь. Это даже не тёмная магия. 

В том-то и проблема, мысленно возразил Тесей. Не существовало ничего проще тёмной магии. Тёмные маги, кентавры их раздери, даже не особо прятались, потому что были слишком в себе уверены. Оставалось просто поймать их. В боевой магии Тесей был очень хорош. 

Может, стоило перевестись к ликвидаторам. Никакой возни с бумажками. Никакого сотрудничества с Правопорядком. Что могло быть проще. 

— Свободны, — сказал Буллстроуд и снял с кабинета заглушающие чары. — Жду всех завтра в это же время. И лучше бы вам принести хорошие вести. 

Когда они вышли, Ита схватила Тесея за локоть и отвела его в сторону. 

— Слышал про Донована? — спросила она шёпотом.  
— Который ушёл на войну? Кто не слышал.  
— Уинсли сказал, что его фамилию не вычеркнули из списков управления. Он видел документы до того, как на них наложили отвод глаз. 

Тесей отступил, чтобы взглянуть Ите в лицо. Она выглядела встревоженной и чудовищно невыспавшейся, с синеватыми кругами под глазами, будто бодрствовала несколько дней кряду. Он и раньше это замечал, но думал, что всё дело было в Арментроуте. 

— Не может быть, — сказал Тесей. — Уинсли наверняка ошибся. Чрезвычайное постановление Эвермонда…  
— Ты слышал, что немцы начали использовать магию? — перебила его Ита.  
— Я слышал, что Министерство использовало погодные чары, чтобы отгонять цеппелины.  
— Но это больше не помогает.  
— Слушай… — Мимо них прошла Самсон, и Ита сжала пальцами локоть Тесея, призывая его молчать.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — сказала она, глядя в сторону. — Ближе тебя у меня никого нет. Может, вечером? 

Вечером Тесей собирался пройтись по магловским заведениям из списка Зигфрида Холуэлла, но Ита явно не находила себе места от тревоги. Он вздохнул. 

— Давай после допроса? — Он ласково пригладил Ите волосы. Обычно они вились мелким бесом, но сейчас как будто поникли. — Расскажешь, что тебя тревожит.  
— Спасибо, — ответила она. — Пойдём. Не будем давать Правопорядку повода над нами зубоскалить.  
— Как будто он им нужен. 

Тесей ободряюще улыбнулся, но Ита не смотрела в его сторону. Её взгляд рассеянно блуждал, ни на чём толком не останавливаясь. То, что Тесей опрометчиво принял за страх и отвращение, оказалось чем-то совершенно иным, и если оно тревожило весёлую и непробиваемо жизнерадостную Иту, значит, дело действительно было плохо.

* * *

С Тео Роландом всё было понятно и без допроса. Едва переступив порог, Тесей понял, что никакого смысла подозревать Роланда не было.

Он оказался мужчиной старше сорока, гладко выбритым, но с длинными чёрными волосами, стянутыми в хвост на затылке. В его левом ухе болталось серебряное кольцо; пять перстней украшали пальцы, которыми он аккуратно держал чашку с чаем. Тео Роланд сидел за столом допросной как у себя дома, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, — ни дать ни взять законопослушный волшебник, который с готовностью откликнулся на просьбу дать показания, чтобы помочь в расследовании. 

Самсон уже была здесь — подпирала стенку с видом ищейки, взявшей след. 

— О, — поприветствовал Тесея Роланд, окинув взглядом мантию, в которую тот намеренно переоблачился перед допросом. — Смотрю, смерть Гранта наделала много шума. Неужто тёмная магия? 

Говорил Роланд с чудовищно фальшивым французским акцентом. 

— Мы это выясняем, — любезно улыбнулся Тесей, отодвигая стул, чтобы присесть напротив. Самсон тут же села рядом. — Меня зовут Тесей Скамандер, а это — моя коллега офицер Самсон.  
— Милая дама уже представилась. — Роланд блеснул длинными золотыми клыками. Тесей не без удовлетворения заметил, как перекосилось лицо Самсон. — Чем могу быть полезен? 

Этот пижон вырядился в шёлковую рубаху с кружевными манжетами, которые чудом не окунались в чай, на груди у него поблёскивал золотой медальон с гравировкой. Украшений на Тео Роланде было больше, чем в фамильной шкатулке Скамандеров. 

— Вы анимаг? — начал Тесей, и Роланд горделиво кивнул.  
— Спешу заметить, что на совершенно законных основаниях. — Он подмигнул. — Иначе вы бы меня не нашли, верно?  
— Верно, — не стал спорить Тесей. — И ваше постоянное место жительства — Франция?  
— Так точно.  
— С какой целью вы приехали в Англию?  
— Навестить старых приятелей. Люблю менять обстановку на Рождество, это вдохновляет. Я, знаете ли, артист.  
— Артист чего? — поинтересовалась Самсон, рассеянно перебирая бумаги в папке. Роланд взглянул на них и слегка нахмурился — все файлы были закрыты чарами отвода глаз.  
— Театра, разумеется.  
— И давно вы сменили сферу занятости? — не без иронии спросила Самсон. Тесей хмыкнул.  
— Не вижу смысла отпираться, — развёл руками Роланд, едва не расплескав по столешнице чай. — Да, я совершил некоторое количество правонарушений, но сполна за них заплатил. Теперь, _mes chéris_ , я веду исключительно законопослушный образ жизни.  
— А чем вы занимались в ночь на двадцать пятое, — Тесей сделал паузу, — _mon chéri_? 

Если Роланд и распознал насмешку, то не подал виду. 

— Хотел бы сказать, что репетировал, — отозвался он, разглядывая свои выкрашенные в чёрный ногти, — но нет, я безбожно надирался в компании бывшей труппы. В чём вы, дорогой аврор, можете убедиться, опросив моих товарищей. Я напишу имена. 

Тесей попытался представить, как этот человек, перекинувшись в волка, бежит среди ночи по мостовой, потом подбирается к искомому дому, припадает серым брюхом к земле, выжидает, подпрыгивает… 

Нет, ерунда. Даже Сибиллу Эджертон легче было представить в роли беспощадной убийцы. 

Удивительно, подумал он, ведь анимаг не выбирает животное, в которое будет превращаться — это всегда чуточку лотерея. Кто-то, мнящий себя львом, может обрести анимагическую форму мыши, и наоборот. Как такой паяц мог заполучить волка — животное красивое, смелое и благородное? Куда больше ему подошёл бы павлин. 

С другой стороны, кому как не аврору должно быть известно, насколько обманчивым бывает первое впечатление. 

— Какими были ваши отношения с Грантом Арментроутом? — спросила Самсон. Роланд вздёрнул брови и показал подбородком на бумаги.  
— Разве там это не сказано?  
— Мы бы всё равно хотели услышать это от вас.  
— Без проблем. — Роланд взял паузу, чтобы отпить чая и аккуратно поставить чашку на блюдце. — Я занимался тем, что вы называете мошенничеством, а я называю восстановлением природного уклада. Понимаете, о чём я? Сильные мира сего берут то, что хотят, _c'est une loi de la nature_.  
— Вы обманывали маглов с использованием магии? — уточнила Самсон.  
— Видите, вы сами всё понимаете.  
— Так написано в документах.  
— Как бы то ни было, — Роланд взмахнул манжетами, и Тесей начал догадываться, зачем они вообще были ему нужны, — я использовал магию и восстанавливал вопиющую несправедливость, согласно которой у некоторых маглов было много денег, а у меня их не было совсем. Знаете, у маглов есть этот классический сказочный герой — Робин Вуд, который занимался ровно тем же самым.  
— Робин Гуд забирал деньги у богатых и раздавал бедным, — заметил Тесей. — Отец рассказывал нам эти истории.  
— Не вижу противоречий. _En résumé…_

Тесей вздохнул. Он снова попытался представить, как Тео Роланд совершает убийство. Быть может, он прошёлся по улице как человек, не привлекая внимания, запрыгнул в окно, ещё будучи человеком, а уже там перекинулся в волка — стремительно, как это умеют анимаги, в прыжке, метившем точно в глотку. Там, где стояла обутая в сапог человеческая нога, появилась когтистая звериная лапа… 

Стоп, остановил самого себя Тесей. 

— Мистер Роланд, — начал он, но Роланд его перебил:  
— Мсьё, — сказал он, — я предпочитаю это обращение.  
— Как вам будет угодно, мсьё Роланд, — согласился Тесей. — Вы не могли бы принять свою анимагическую форму? 

Роланд скривился в кокетливой полуулыбке. 

— Обычно такие предложения я получаю от прекрасных дам и совершенно в другой обстановке, — сказал он. — Но что ж. Желаете увидеть зверя? 

Он не без элегантности поднялся, на ходу начав трансформацию. Тело его уменьшалось, пока полностью не скрылось за столом. Тесею с Самсон пришлось привстать, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. 

— Но вы же лисица! — воскликнула Самсон, избавив Тесея от необходимости произносить это вслух. 

Представшее перед ними животное было рыжим и лохматым, на высоких ногах, но с непропорционально коротким туловищем, будто какой-то химеродел посадил на оленьи конечности тело обычного пса. Остромордую голову венчали огромные уши, почти соприкасавшиеся кончиками. Хвост был коротким и светлым. 

Кем бы это создание ни было, оно никак не смогло бы убить взрослого волшебника. Несмотря на высокий рост в холке, вся конституция зверя была лёгкой и тонкой — чтобы отогнать такого, даже маглу хватило бы и пинка. 

Услышав окрик Самсон, животное оскалилось, показав золотые клыки, и припало на задние лапы. Почти немедленно Роланд начал обратную трансформацию и через пару секунд принял человеческое обличье. 

— Я попрошу! — без всякого акцента прокричал он. — Не лисица, а гривистый волк! Оголтелое хамство… 

Тесей откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл ладонями лицо и расхохотался. Какая бессмысленная трата времени. 

— Честно говоря, я ожидал от вас большего профессионализма, — продолжал свирепо верещать Роланд, пока Самсон перебирала подшитые в дело листки. — Перепутать лисицу и гривистого волка! Позор!  
— Здесь действительно сказано «гривистый волк», — заключила Самсон со вздохом.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Тесей. — Случается с лучшими из нас. Спасибо за содействие, мсьё Роланд. Думаю, вы можете идти. 

Глупо было осуждать Иту за то, что она спутала обычного волка с гривистым. Наверное, стоило послать в архив предложение в обязательном порядке прикладывать к личному делу анимагов ещё и колдографию их звериного облика. Кто знает, вдруг в мире существует подвид орла, который выглядит как канарейка. 

— Знаете, — сказал Роланд. Фальшивый акцент так к нему и не вернулся. — Этот ваш Арментроут был совсем не таким агнцем, как вы полагаете. О, Арментроут, — сделал он театральный выпад, — наш герой, блюститель правопорядка, самое большое количество раскрытых дел во всём Отделе! — Он резко сменил тон. — Наработай репутацию — и можно спускать половину на тормозах. Никто не проверял, сколько дел он раскрыл, а сколько накрыл газетой. Счастливо оставаться. 

С этими словами Роланд вылетел из допросной, оставив Тесея и Самсон вдвоём. 

Повисла пауза. Тесей хрустнул пальцами, и звук в тишине кабинета прозвучал до вульгарного громко. 

— Думаю, нам стоит обменяться наработками, — заметила Самсон. Тесей мысленно перевёл: «Мне расхотелось устраивать с Авроратом бессмысленную войну, раз уж мы оказались по одну сторону».  
— Полностью согласен, — сказал он с энтузиазмом. — Встретимся завтра и обсудим дело.  
— Отчего не сегодня?  
— А сегодня я хочу кое-что проверить. 

Тесей подмигнул ей и потянулся за оставленным на столе чаем. Он отпил немного, чтобы тут же сплюнуть поганую жидкость обратно в чашку. 

— Ну и дрянь, — удивленно сказал он, заметив, как тщетно Самсон пыталась бороться с усмешкой. — И как Роланд умудрялся пить его с таким удовольствием?  
— Это потому что из вас, аврор Скамандер, артист препаршивейший, — объяснила Самсон и поднялась. — Что ж, мне тоже не помешает проверить свою теорию. 

Она протянула руку, которую Тесей с готовностью пожал. 

— До завтра, в таком случае, — сказала она.  
— До завтра, — отозвался он.

* * *

С Итой они встретились у входа в Министерство. Она взяла Тесея под руку, и они вместе направились по Уайтхоллу прогулочным шагом, будто обыкновенная магловская парочка. В тёмно-синем платье с накинутым поверх шерстяным труакаром Ита выглядела неестественно и неправильно — ей куда больше подходила практичная аврорская униформа.

Тесей повёл её в сторону вчерашнего открытого ресторана, минуя заколоченные лавки и зияющие пустотой окна заброшенных домов. Навстречу им то и дело шли группы солдат, видимо, отправленных в отпуск на Рождество. Солдат было гораздо больше, чем простых лондонцев. 

Ита молчала. Как и Тесей, отталкивающее заклинание она не использовала, позволяя снегу свободно падать на плечи и широкие полы увенчанной пером шляпы. 

К удивлению Тесея, ресторан оказался закрыт, но Ита шепнула:  
— Ничего, я знаю одно место, — и повела его в путаницу мелких переулков, где скоро остановилась около непримечательной стеклянной витрины.

Это оказалась маленькая кофейня на пять столиков, почти пустующая зимним днём, если не считать прикорнувшего над газетой старика в углу. Ита уверенно завела Тесея внутрь и тут же заказала чай. Тесей остановился на чашке кофе. 

Сев за столик, Ита принялась нервно одёргивать рукава. Когда официант ушёл, она сняла с шеи серебряный медальон на цепочке, нажала на потайную кнопку и передала его Тесею. 

Внутри оказались неподвижные чёрно-белые фотографии двоих молодых людей, один из которых как две капли воды походил на Иту: те же глубокие чёрные глаза, тот же слегка курносый нос, те же вьющиеся чёрные волосы. Второй мужчина выглядел постарше и погрубее чертами, но лицо его также носило характерные признаки общей породы. Он улыбался, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. 

— Септимус, — сказала Ита, указав на старшего мужчину. — А это Дилан. Мои братья. Они маглы — я единственная из семьи родилась со способностями к магии. Удивительно, правда? Мы с Диланом близнецы и во всём совершенно одинаковые, кроме пола и… магии, получается. — Она невесело рассмеялась. — Дилан так сердился, когда мы были маленькие. Кажется, он так меня и не простил, до сих пор самую малость обижен. 

Тесей захлопнул медальон и вернул его Ите. 

— Ты хотела поговорить о своих братьях?  
— У тебя ведь тоже есть брат, — сказала Ита немного невпопад. — Септимус год назад ушёл на войну. Он вернулся на Рождество, рассказывал всякое. Дилан решил отправиться за ним следом сразу после Нового года. 

Она вздохнула и помолчала, нервно царапая ноготь большого пальца. 

— Это невыносимо, Тесей, так больше нельзя, — выдохнула она. Тесей не стал уточнять, что именно нельзя: всё было понятно и так. — Я пойду с ним. Пойду с Диланом. 

Тесею хотелось удивиться, но не вышло. В глубине души он был к этому готов — ещё утром, когда Ита сказала про Донована и документы. Авроры уходили на фронт. Офицеры уходили на фронт. Даже обычные волшебники уходили на фронт, какие бы Постановления ни выпускал Эвермонд. 

Ита молчала, размешивая ложечкой сахар. Она не плакала, но глаза её припухли, нос покраснел. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отговорил? — тихо спросил Тесей. — Но ты и сама всё знаешь. Если волшебники пойдут на магловскую войну, начнётся конец света. Мир захлебнётся в крови.  
— Он и так захлёбывается, — спокойно ответила Ита. — Нас вынуждают стоять в стороне и смотреть, как гибнут наши родители, друзья, братья и сёстры.  
— Ты так много работала, чтобы стать аврором, — ещё тише сказал Тесей. — Под Буллстроудом — он же ненавидит маглорожденных, сама знаешь, но ты ему нравишься. Это ты тоже знаешь. Уйдёшь сейчас — и больше никогда не сможешь вернуться.  
— А если возвращаться станет некуда? 

Этот разговор напоминал разыгранную по ролям пьесу, где финал был заранее предопределён. Ита подняла глаза. Как же Тесей ошибался на её счёт тогда, в доме Арментроутов. Она была совершенно бесстрашной и очень упрямой — настоящей гриффиндоркой, которую не разубедить, если она уже приняла решение. 

Конечно, ему было жаль, жаль и страшно за Иту, за её судьбу. Она превратится в персону нон-грата магического мира. Её не простят. 

Зато она поступит так, как считает правильным. И глупо было кривить душой: Тесей тоже считал, что она поступает правильно. 

— Буллстроуд читает магловские газеты, — заметил он, поднося к губам чашку с кофе.  
— И покрывает авроров, которые ушли на войну, — дополнила Ита. — Уинсли так считает. Мне кажется, была бы его воля, он выпустил бы официальное разрешение.  
— Это всего лишь догадки.  
— Мне всё равно. 

Глаза Иты горели сумрачным пламенем. Она распрямила плечи и нахмурилась. 

— Я не впервые об этом думаю, — сказала она. — Я задумалась ещё когда ушёл Септимус. Он слал нам с Диланом письма, и каждое письмо немного приближало меня к этому дню. Я не могу оставаться в стороне. 

Тесей отставил чашку.

— Что бы ты ни решила, — сказал он, ловя Итин взгляд, — я тебя поддержу. 

Она просияла, и он сразу всё понял. Ей был нужен совсем не глас разума и не то, чтобы Тесей её переубедил. Ей нужна была поддержка. 

— Ты не собираешься им говорить, — и это был даже не вопрос. Ита пожала плечами.  
— Они не поймут.  
— Конечно, не поймут, — повторил Тесей с горечью. 

Его поражало и расстраивало то, как относились к женщинам в мире маглов, будто они были не взрослыми людьми, а неразумными детьми или того хуже — животными, чьей-то бессловесной собственностью. В волшебном мире на размер кулаков не обращали внимания; тренированные волшебницы не отличались от волшебников ни скоростью реакции, ни силой заклинаний. 

Ровена Рейвенкло и Хельга Хаффлпафф были женщинами, и никто не осмелился бы сказать, что они слабее Годрика или Салазара. 

Ита говорила пару раз, что если бы у неё не оказалось магии, она вышла бы замуж за какого-нибудь одобренного родителями мужчину, родила хотя бы одного ребёнка и целыми днями сидела бы дома, общаясь иногда с соседками. Об этом она рассказывала не без иронии, но это была истеричная ирония человека, чудом избежавшего эшафота. 

Маглы не позволяли женщинам воевать. Разумеется, братья Иты ни о чём не узнают. Едва ли они знают, кем она на самом деле работает, насколько она сильна и насколько упорна. 

Тесей ладонью накрыл пальцы Иты. Та продолжала тихо говорить о том, что уже связалась с некоторыми волшебниками на фронте, и что они подготовили порт-ключ, но он не слушал её, размышляя о том, какая это чудовищная жертва — защищать тех, кто даже не считает тебя ровней.

##  **VIII. Иностранец**

Заведение, указанное в личном деле Холуэлла, находилось в доках. Тесей пришёл туда под покровом темноты, пешком, потому что не знал местности и не мог аппарировать. Из-за близости Темзы воздух здесь был влажным; тянуло тиной, помоями и подгнившей древесиной. Снег под ногами превратился в вязкую слякоть. 

Он с трудом нашёл железную дверь с кованым узором, втиснутую между двумя брошенными кирпичными домами, и взял паузу, чтобы очистить от грязи обувь, брюки и пальто. Вместо рукояти на двери был молоточек. Тесей постучал, и заслонка тут же сдвинулась — из темноты на него уставилась пара недружелюбных глаз. 

Тесей успел подумать о том, что для доступа мог понадобиться пароль, но привратник уже грохотал засовами. Видимо, Тесей пришёлся ему по нраву, потому что он молча открыл дверь и кивком головы пригласил его внутрь. 

В нос ударило запахом застарелого табачного дыма, перемежающегося чем-то тошнотворно-сладковатым, похожим на вонь мёртвого тела. По коридору Тесей прошёл до большой залы, погруженной в красноватый полумрак. Лишённые отделки кирпичные стены контрастировали с дорогой мебелью; откуда-то доносилась тихая музыка. 

Здесь было людно — посетителей заведение собрало больше, чем любой из магловских ресторанов, в которые Тесей наведывался последний год, но посетителей однородных. Потому что женщин тут не было. 

По крайней мере, тут не было посетительниц, но были дамы, обслуживающие рассевшихся в креслах мужчин. Некоторые были совсем молоды, некоторые постарше, но все они были наряжены как на Святочный бал: их платья искрились, лица были ярко разрисованы, причёски венчали шляпки, тиары и разноцветные перья. 

Но Тесею были нужны не женщины. 

Одна из девушек выскользнула из полумрака и взяла его под локоть, обольстительно улыбаясь. Её взгляд был затуманен, будто она не понимала, где находится и что делает. Тесей снова почувствовал сладковато-гнилостный запах, но теперь он исходил от её волос. 

Он покачал головой и высвободился из её хватки. Она замерла, словно отказ шёл вразрез со всем, о чём она знала. Когда Тесей подошёл к бару и обернулся, девушка всё ещё растерянно стояла у колонны, глядя ему вслед. 

— Чего желаете? — спросил мужчина за стойкой. У него было костлявое длинное лицо и свёрнутый набок нос. Глаза его тоже были с поволокой; слова он произносил медленно, как будто натужно, с трудом размыкая губы. 

Тесей облокотился на стойку. 

— Хочу знать, где у вас здесь развлечения иного толка, — сказал он и подмигнул. Мужчина смотрел на него, и Тесей решил было, что его не поняли. Он хотел пояснить, но мужчина так же молча повернулся и ушёл за ширму. 

Возможно, это было предложением подождать. Тесей остался на месте, только развернулся лицом к залу. Подошедшая к нему девушка уже сидела на диване с каким-то стариком. Они вместе поднялись и куда-то ушли. 

— Эй, вы, — донеслось из-за спины. Тесей повернулся. Костлявый стоял за стойкой и протирал стакан. — Сейчас поверните направо и идите по коридору. Как увидите двери, заходите в первую. С крестом.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Тесей, но мужчина только промычал что-то неразборчивое. 

Коридор был тёмным; здесь пахло влажной глиной и помойкой. Тесей шёл, пока не натолкнулся на неокрашенную деревянную дверь с нарисованным на ней мелом крестом. 

Он постучался ради вежливости, подождал секунду и вошёл — это оказалась крохотная комната с низким выщербленным столиком, несколькими стульями и креслом, в котором сидел полноватый молодой мужчина в костюме. Его чёрные волосы были так напомажены, что в них отражался красный свет лампы. Он задумчиво курил, стряхивая пепел в высокую посеребрённую чашу на длинной ножке. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он и улыбнулся. Лицо у него было располагающим: спокойным и добродушным. Над верхней губой виднелись тоненькие усики. — Можете называть меня Квотермейном.  
— Джонатан, — представился Тесей. Квотермейн указал кончиком сигареты на стул, и он послушно уселся напротив.  
— Приятно познакомиться. — Голос Квотермейна был вкрадчивым и негромким, почти обволакивающим, как у заклинателя змей. — Вы из полиции?  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Тесей.  
— Может, вы из волшебной полиции?

Тесей ошеломлённо выпрямился. Рука его рефлекторно дёрнулась к бедру, где в чехле покоилась палочка, но остановилась на середине движения. Квотермейн фыркнул, выдохнув ноздрями дым, и затушил окурок в пепельнице. 

— Не утруждайтесь. Мой дорогой дядюшка был волшебником, так что удалять мне память бессмысленно.  
— Что меня выдало? — поинтересовался Тесей, убирая руку от бедра.  
— Всё, — просто ответил Квотермейн. Он забросил ногу на ногу, откинулся на спинку кресла и переплёл на животе пальцы. — Посетители приходят ко мне крадучись и едва поднимая глаза от пола, настолько им стыдно и неприятно. А вы вошли с сияющим лицом, прекрасно зная, что ничего предосудительного не делаете, ведь пришли вы отнюдь не к мальчикам. Кроме того, у вашей породы, у породы вас и моего дядюшки, на физиономии так и сияет надменность, уж простите. Полагаете себя выше нас, — он улыбнулся, — маглов. Даже слово специальное выдумали. 

Он выглядел очень довольным собой. Доброжелательная улыбка никуда не исчезла с его лица, но теперь в ней явственно проступал яд. Кем бы ни был этот Квотермейн — а Тесей догадывался, что едва ли одним из «мальчиков», — он явно ощущал себя хозяином положения. 

Тесею стало неприятно, но он постарался загнать личные чувства подальше. 

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал он. — Произошло убийство, и один из ваших… работников мог быть его свидетелем.  
— Волшебники частенько к нам наведываются, — заметил Квотермейн. Он снова закурил, выудив сигарету из серебряного портсигара, — по крохотной комнате расползся едкий запах крепкого табака. — Что ж. У меня нет ни единой причины вам препятствовать. Помогу чем смогу.  
— Вам знаком этот человек? 

Специально для визита сюда он зачаровал колдографию, вынудив её замереть. Теперь она ничем не отличалась от магловской фотографии: чёрно-белое изображение Зигфрида Холуэлла, угрюмо глядящего в камеру из-под кустистых бровей. 

Квотермейн взял карточку. Кисти рук у него были удивительно маленькие и мягкие даже на вид, с аккуратно подрезанными ногтями. 

— Ах, — сказал он, не вынимая изо рта сигарету, и вернул фотографию. — Он называет себя Бальдром. Тот ещё чудак. Хотя мало кого из моих посетителей можно назвать иначе.  
— Вы знаете всех своих клиентов лично?  
— Их не так много, любезный. Разумеется, я знаю их всех. Моя задача — следить, чтобы мальчиков не обманывали и не обижали.  
— Я слышал, что этот человек имел обыкновение не платить.  
— Это бывало в нерабочее время. Я слежу только за тем, что происходит под этой крышей, а Бальдр иногда встречался с мальчиками отдельно. — Квотермейн выдохнул дым. — Этого я не одобряю, каждый мальчик мне как сын, а так за их благополучием не проследить. Но мы поговорили и уладили все недомолвки.

Иными словами, перевёл Тесей, Зигги за всё заплатил. Не то чтобы в Лондоне, да и в Англии в принципе, было много заведений подобного толка. Выбирать ему явно было не из чего. 

— Сколько у вас сотрудников? — спросил Тесей.  
— Под моим патронажем восемь человек, — ответил Квотермейн.  
— Вы можете сказать, кому из них уделял внимание Бальдр? 

Квотермейн прищурился и взял паузу, чтобы спокойно докурить. Эта показная медлительность действовала Тесею на нервы, но он терпел, понимая, что, если Квотермейн не захочет говорить, он не сможет его заставить. Скорее всего, его собеседник сам прекрасно это понимал, потому не торопился и не нервничал. 

— Не хотите выпить? — поинтересовался он. Тесей покачал головой. — Что ж, действительно, вы ведь при исполнении. — В голосе Квотермейна зазвучали насмешливые нотки, будто он догадывался, что Тесей пришёл сюда по собственной воле, а не по заданию Министерства. — У Бальдра определённо есть типаж — ему нравятся юноши семитского вида, худенькие и безропотные.  
— Я могу с ними поговорить? — осторожно спросил Тесей. Квотермейн затушил сигарету.  
— Увы, — отозвался он, — один из его фаворитов преждевременно скончался полгода назад.  
— Вы сказали «один из». Что насчёт других? 

Квотермейн потянул за позолоченную верёвку, уходившую куда-то вверх. Раздался звон. Практически сразу дверь открылась, и на пороге появился мальчик лет десяти. Он был одет в костюм с шортами по колено; его светлые волосы были аккуратно расчёсаны на пробор. 

— Птенчик, — нежно обратился к нему Квотермейн. — Пожалуйста, разузнай, где сейчас Несси. 

Мальчик молча поклонился и исчез, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь. Тесею стало дурно: хотелось вскочить, схватить Квотермейна за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнуть. Это ведь был ребёнок, и ребёнку нечего было делать в подобном месте. 

Видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что мягкие черты лица Квотермейна стали жёстче. Он начал выглядеть старше на добрый десяток лет — и сквозь внешний лоск, как сквозь облупившийся лак, проступила его истинная натура.

— Не беспокойтесь, — осклабился он, потянувшись за сигаретой. — Это просто мальчик на побегушках, его и пальцем никто не трогает. Пока, по всяком случае. Если птенчик хорошо себя покажет, я возьму его на постоянную работу. 

Тесей молчал. Его молчание Квотермейн явно воспринял как угрозу. 

— А чего вы хотите, господин Джонатан? — ядовито спросил он. — У сирот немного альтернатив. Он мог отправиться на фабрику, чтобы работать по шестнадцать часов в день и к совершеннолетию скончаться от перенапряжения. Или мог уйти прямиком на улицы — и на улицах, уверяю вас, нет подобных мне, зато есть множество желающих получить услуги бесплатно. Здесь он накормлен, у него есть тёплое место для сна, и его никто не трогает.  
— Считаете себя благоволителем, а? — не удержался Тесей.  
— Считаю, — не стал спорить Квотермейн. Он успокоился, к нему вернулись прежние вальяжность и расслабленность. — Я подобрал этого щенка на улице и отмыл его. Вы даже не представляете, — он ткнул в сторону Тесея горящей сигаретой, — даже не представляете, как тяжко живётся тем, кто не отмечен ни вашим драгоценным даром, ни достойным происхождением. Особенно теперь. Запачкайте ножки, прогуляйтесь по окраинам Лондона. Каждый день война выбрасывает на берег десятки сирот. 

Нечем было это крыть. Квотермейн посмеивался уголком губ, разглядывая посетителя из-под густых ресниц. Взгляд его чёрных глаз стал колким и прохладным: Тесей понимал, что и кната для него не стоит. К такому отношению он не привык и теперь не находился с реакцией. 

Их спасло появление Несси — по крайней мере, именно так обратился к вошедшему Квотермейн. В первое мгновение Тесею померещилось, будто в комнату вошла молодая высокая женщина, но после небольшой паузы он осознал, что только слепец мог спутать пришельца с женщиной. 

Им оказался парень. Его стройную фигуру обтягивало чёрное переливающееся платье, на плечах покоился короткий пиджак из серебристого меха. Тёмные длинные волосы были завиты, макушку венчала шляпка. Лицо было раскрашено ярко и вульгарно — и вся эта краска странным образом отдаляла Несси от женщины, будто его наряжал человек, никогда не видевший девушек и опиравшийся только на словесные описания. 

Квотермейн поднялся, и Несси как по команде занял его место. Он улыбнулся. Глаза его были пусты и расфокусированы. 

— Несси, дорогуша, — проворковал Квотермейн, сжав его плечо, — у этого молодого человека есть несколько вопросов. Ответишь на них — и он щедро тебя вознаградит. — С этими словами Квотермейн поднял взгляд на Тесея. — Правда ведь? 

Тесей тоже улыбнулся. Он ожидал вымогательств и мысленно расстался с деньгами даже раньше, чем переступил порог.

— Не буду вам мешать, — сказал Квотермейн, выпрямившись. Он раскрыл портсигар и протянул его Несси. — Знаю, ты любишь. Можешь взять одну.  
— Спасибо, — проворковал Несси, ловко подцепляя сигарету. Ногти у него были короткими и грязными, а кокетливый тон диковато контрастировал с низким севшим голосом. Несси или страдал от какой-то лёгочной хвори, или слишком много курил. 

Подмигнув Тесею напоследок, Квотермейн вышел. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Несси забрался в кресло с ногами. Стало понятно, что лет ему было совсем немного, никак не больше двадцати, просто образ жизни и идиотская косметика состарили его раньше времени. Он курил, держа сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, и смотрел в сторону. 

Тесей откашлялся. Несси медленно перевёл взгляд на него. 

— Тебе знаком этот человек? — спросил Тесей, протягивая фотографию. Пришлось снова начинать с начала.  
— Да, — ответил Несси. — Это Иностранец.  
— Иностранец?  
— У него были такие смешные монетки, — пояснил Несси. С сигареты сорвался пепел и упал на исцарапанную столешницу. — Серебряные, со зверушкой. Он как-то случайно дал. Я решил не возвращать.  
— Такие? — Тесей показал ему сикль. Несси кивнул.  
— Вообще он Бальдр, но попросил звать его Зигги, — продолжил он. — А что он сделал?  
— Ничего такого, — осторожно ответил Тесей, опасаясь, что мальчишка встанет на защиту клиента и откажется говорить. — Случилось несчастье, погиб человек. Мы ищем свидетелей. Ты был с ним в ночь на двадцать пятое? 

Взгляд Несси расфокусировался. Затушив сигарету, мальчишка лениво повёл плечами, показывая, что ничего не помнит. Тесей вздохнул и полез в карман за магловскими деньгами, которые разменял вечером в Гринготтсе специально на этот случай. 

При виде монет Несси слегка оживился. 

— Зигги не плохой, — сказал он. — Папочка не любит, когда мы ездим по клиентам сами, но я даже не всегда беру деньги. Если я не беру деньги, то это не считается. 

Это было совершенно не Тесеево дело, но он не удержался:  
— А что ты берёшь?  
— У Зигги всегда есть лауданум, — ответил Несси, и Тесей понял, что с ним было не так. 

Туманный взгляд, то слишком плавные, то чересчур резкие движения, скопившиеся над верхней губой капельки пота. Возможно, Несси даже не понимал до конца, где находится. А может, понимал. Тесей не смыслил в магловских наркотиках, этим занимался другой отдел. 

— Так что насчёт двадцать пятого? — повторил Тесей.  
— Он даже не трогал меня почти никогда, — сказал Несси. — Просил раздеться и сидеть, пока он занимался своими делами. Он кто-то вроде аптекаря? У него есть комната, где куча склянок и ничего нельзя трогать. Он называл меня своей музой. Я плохо помню, что ещё бывало в такие ночи. И ночью на двадцать пятое тоже. 

Несси тоскливо покосился на пепельницу, но сигарет у него больше не было. 

— Если бы все были как Зигги, — вздохнул он. 

Бессмысленно, подумал Тесей. Оставался последний способ, отложенный им на самый крайний случай. Он вынул из кармана стопку монет, которую положил на стол. 

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — сказал Тесей. — Закрой глаза.

Лицо Несси стало удивлённым, но удивление быстро сменилось разочарованием, а потом смирением. Тесей запоздало понял, как эта просьба могла звучать для него — как что-то, что говорят клиенты, когда хотят понятно чего. Он торопливо дополнил:  
— Я не собираюсь ничего делать. Мне нужно… чтобы ты попытался вспомнить, что было в ту ночь.  
— И всё? — скептически спросил Несси, и Тесей ответил со всей уверенностью:  
— И всё. Потом можешь забрать деньги.  
— Ладно. 

Несси зажмурился. 

— Двадцать пятое, ночь, — сказал Тесей, взяв палочку. Из внутреннего кармана пальто он вытащил хрустальный флакон. — Представь, что ты вернулся в прошлое. Где ты был?  
— Это какая-то игра? — спросил Несси. Глаза он не открыл, но на его губах заиграла кокетливая улыбка. — Я был у Зигги, но ничего не помню об этой ночи.  
— Всё равно попробуй, — предложил Тесей. Он вынул из флакончика затычку. — Что ты слышал? Какие вокруг были запахи? Можешь не произносить вслух, просто представь. 

Он думал поначалу, что Несси стирали память _Обливиэйтом_ , но может, всё было не так плохо, и он не помнил ничего из-за наркотиков. Вытащить воспоминания из-под лауданума было проще, чем из-под заклинания. Но даже с _Обливиэйтом_ оставался шанс: вряд ли Зигги специально тренировали уничтожать воспоминания, вряд ли он умел работать исключительно чисто, по-аврорски. Что-то могло остаться, какие-нибудь обрывки, от которых можно было оттолкнуться. 

Их Тесей и пытался найти, заставляя Несси вспомнить, не было ли ему холодно, не слышал ли он странных звуков, не ощущал ли непривычных запахов. Обычно это срабатывало со свидетелями, помогало натолкнуть на нужную мысль. 

Задав несколько вопросов, Тесей извлёк воспоминание палочкой и стряхнул его во флакон. Он никогда раньше не проделывал подобного с маглами и не слишком верил, что получится, но попробовать всё равно стоило. Перед ним маячил тупик, и все средства были достойны попытки. 

Когда Несси открыл глаза, палочка уже была в чехле, а флакон с воспоминанием — во внутреннем кармане. Тесей улыбнулся и подвинул к Несси монеты. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Ты очень мне помог. Думаю, больше… 

Он не успел закончить мысль, потому что Несси выпрямил левую ногу и толкнул носком его колено. Тесей растерянно глянул вниз и подумал, что даже в темноте не спутал бы эту ногу с женской. У Несси было совершенно мужское угловатое строение, и лодыжка его была жилистой, с крупными костями и густыми чёрными волосами, которые пробивались сквозь тонкое кружево чулка. 

— Неужели вот так уйдёшь? — спросил Несси, тронув его колено ещё раз.  
— Да, — ответил Тесей, стараясь держать лицо. Внутри него брезгливость боролась с жалостью, но показывать это было неправильно.  
— Ты ведь заплатил.  
— Мне больше ничего от тебя не надо, — сказал Тесей. — Спасибо за помощь. 

Он аккуратно убрал с себя ногу и поднялся. 

— Жаль, — сказал Несси, но в голосе его явственно звучали разочарованные нотки. — Ты симпатичный и воспитанный. Здесь это, знаешь ли, редкость.

* * *

Подкосил его не мальчишка, работавший в борделе на подхвате, и не ядовитые слова Квотермейна о фабриках и сиротах; подкосило его движение ноги, толкнувшей его в колено со смутным обещанием неземных удовольствий.

Вернувшись домой, Тесей нагрел воды и забрался в ванну, мелко трясясь от холода. Собственное жильё вдруг показалось ему стылым и влажным, точно доки у Темзы. Это был не дом, это был склад вещей, который он тщетно пытался сделать домом. 

Импульсивный порыв аппарировать в особняк Тесей подавил. Он не озаботился высушивающими чарами, так и пошёл наверх, оставляя за собой мокрый след. Там он свернулся клубком, головой на подушке, всё ещё слабо пахнущей Ньютом. 

Пузырь лопнул с оглушительным треском; развалилась иллюзия, искусно выстраиваемая министром Эвермондом. Достаточно было открыть глаза, и вокруг разворачивалась чудовищная трагедия, от которой волшебники отворачивались, словно от проклятого из Мунго, выкрикивающего бранные слова. 

Грандиозная иллюзия, мастерские отводящие чары, самый великий в мире обман. 

Тесей до самого утра пролежал с закрытыми глазами, то проваливаясь в поверхностный сон, то приходя в себя резко, как человек, которого швырнули в ледяную воду. Он проснулся в шесть взмокшим, сел, брезгливо откинув одеяло, и отёр со лба пот. 

Впереди был долгий день, быть может, подумал он, — самый долгий в его жизни.

##  **XIX. Английский пёс-призрак**

Аврорату принадлежали два Омута памяти. Первый был старым, и из-за дряхлости им пользовались крайне редко: за годы службы в него было влито столько воспоминаний, что они нередко путались и мешали рассмотреть нужное. Второй был поновее — в отличие от старого, убранного с глаз долой в архив, он стоял в отдельной комнате рядом с кабинетом Буллстроуда. 

И новый Омут Тесей проигнорировал полностью, прекрасно понимая, что даже ранним утром за несколько часов до начала рабочего дня, даже в официальные предновогодние каникулы там будет полно волшебников. 

Тесей сразу направился в архив, прошёл его насквозь и оказался у небольшой каморки. Никто и не думал её запирать: в ней хранились старые подшивки дел, скрытые чарами от чужих глаз, металлические зачарованные шкафы, высохшие чернильницы. Там стоял Омут памяти — на высокой ножке, похожий на питьевой фонтан. Тёмно-серую чашу украшал барельеф из полустёршихся фантастических тварей. Ньюту бы понравилось. 

Омут скорее всего слукавил бы, но Тесея это не беспокоило: он планировал пересматривать чужое воспоминание до тех пор, пока все мелкие несостыковки не сотрутся, оставив суть. Упёртость и привычка доводить дело до конца — вот что привело его сюда ранним утром, только это и ничего больше. 

Вынув из кармана флакон, Тесей откупорил его и перевернул над подёрнутой дымкой жидкостью, потом вздохнул и склонился над чашей. 

В воспоминании было темно, но не как ночью, а как бывает, когда вокруг ничего нет. Тесей замер в бессмысленном ожидании, прекрасно понимая, что эта часть воспоминаний была попросту стёрта, пусть и не слишком аккуратной рукой. 

Он постоял, размышляя, что делать дальше, и неожиданно ощутил на лице дуновение ветра. Темнота сменила тональность: чёрное ничто над головой превратилось в затянутое облаками небо. На лицо упали снежные хлопья, откуда-то послышался собачий лай, потянуло запахом табака. 

На занесённом снегом крыльце сидел человек. Он курил, ритмично постукивая носком ботинка по ступеньке; огонёк у его пальцев вспыхивал в такт дыханию и быстро гас. Зажегся свет в окне. Скрипнула калитка. Что-то упало. Это была тихая ночь, и это был краткий момент ясности между Обливиэйтом и подступающим наркотическим дурманом. Тесей не мог почувствовать его в полной мере, но видел, как у воспоминания размываются края, будто на акварель капнули водой. 

Человек в последний раз затянулся и бросил окурок в снег, потом поднялся. Мир встрепенулся и взвился водоворотом; Тесея, которому и так было дурно из-за недосыпа и тревоги, совсем повело. Он хотел было отстраниться от Омута, но услышал музыку. 

Где-то приглушённо играл магловский граммофон, совсем как в борделе у Темзы. Пела женщина. Слов было не разобрать, но мелодия лилась и лилась в беззвёздную ночь наперекор сыплющемуся снегу. У певицы был глубокий и сильный голос, наверняка приятный, но воспоминание раскачивалось всё сильнее, тошнота подступала всё ближе, и Тесей, не выдержав, резко выпрямился. 

В каморке пахло пылью и бумагами, к языку Тесея прилип привкус табачного дыма. Он закашлялся и помотал головой. Как он и предполагал, попытка вытянуть что-то из несчастного магла была обречена на провал. Все его попытки раскрыть дело были обречены на провал. 

Он постоял немного, восстанавливая дыхание и пытаясь затолкать подальше дурацкую тошноту, а потом вновь наклонился над чашей. Эту процедуру он повторил несколько раз, стараясь разглядеть больше. Воспоминание почти неуловимо менялось: пропала сигарета, появилась снова, под ногами начала крутиться коротконогая собака, зажглась тусклая лампа над крыльцом. Снег падал, и падал, и падал. Вдалеке зыбко играла музыка, нота за нотой утекая в чёрные небеса. На шестом визите в чужое воспоминание у Тесея уже раскалывалась голова, а в глазах двоилось, будто лауданум принял он сам.

Чтобы развеяться, он забрал и запечатал воспоминание, вышел из каморки и аккуратно затворил за собой дверь. 

Сколько времени прошло, он не знал, но в архиве уже появились люди. Уинсли за конторкой разворачивал утреннюю газету. На Тесея он уставился с тем кокетливым недовольством, которое мог позволить себе сотрудник, отработавший на Министерство почти половину века. 

— Какие новости? — спросил он, возвращаясь к газете.  
— Ты был прав, — ответил Тесей, прислоняясь к конторке. Уинсли бросил на него беглый взгляд.  
— Паршиво выглядишь. И я всегда прав. Насчёт чего на этот раз?  
— Насчёт Зигги. — Шпильку по поводу внешнего вида Тесей пропустил: чувствовал он себя ещё хуже, чем выглядел. — Мне нужна выборка дел за последние, — он прикинул, — двадцать лет. 

Нетерпеливо дрогнуло перо, зависшее над левым плечом Уинсли. Глядя на него, Тесей перечислил: случаи гибели или травм, характер ранений — рваные, многочисленные, похожие на укусы животных. Животное метило в горло... 

Стоило сделать это раньше, но Тесей был один, если не считать приставленную к нему на правах новенькой Иту, а ниточек от убийства разошлось много. Зато правда, добавил внутренний голос, тоже была одна: Арментроута прикончил оборотень, но ни Зверинцу, ни Пилливиклу не хотелось этим заниматься, а у Буллстроуда и своих дел было невпроворот. 

Стопка на конторке росла. Уинсли пришлось сложить газету и сдвинуть кружку, в которой чары бесконечно перемешивали чай с молоком. 

— М-да, — заметил Уинсли, — сидеть тебе в архиве...  
— И чýдно, — без особого запала отозвался Тесей. Уинсли поднял брови, но промолчал. 

И они молчали, пока магия не закончила свою работу. Тесей расписался в журнале, взмахнул палочкой и пошёл к самому дальнему столу архива, где никто не смог бы ему помешать. В чём-то Уинсли оказался прав: ему предстояла самая изнурительная, долгая и скучная часть службы аврора-следователя — чтение бесконечных отчётов и сопоставление фактов. Всякий раз, оказавшись тут, Тесей начинал мечтать о карьере ликвидатора. 

Он неторопливо принялся за работу. Отчёты были написаны разными чернилами и разным почерком, в разных стилях: где-то суховато, где-то таким слогом, будто автор втайне мечтал о карьере в «Ежедневном пророке». 

Всего дел было шестнадцать — шестнадцать трагических историй о столкновениях волшебников с чем-то зубастым и собакоподобным. В четырнадцати случаях пострадавшие уже ничего не могли сказать, потому что были мертвы. В двух оставшихся жертвы описывали какое-то животное, но не могли сказать наверняка, что это была за тварь. Десять нападений произошли в полночь, но оборотни были указаны только в трёх случаях. За них Тесей и взялся в первую очередь, быстро поняв, почему Отдел магического правопорядка так легко списал смерти на ликантропов. 

Ликантропы просто явились в Министерство добровольно — двое из них. Третьего, точнее, третью поймали по горячим следам: она не успела убежать далеко. Зверинец вместе с офицерами выволокли недоумевающую женщину из-под заброшенной хижины, куда оборотень забился ближе к утру. Она ничего не помнила и была напугана до полусмерти. 

В конце дела стояла короткая пометка: отправлена на лечение. Тесей фыркнул — не существовало никакого лечения от ликантропии. 

У него была теория: на Арментроута напал оборотень, который хотел напасть именно на него. Ни в один дом на улице больше не проникали; да что там — не проникали даже в дом Арментроутов, его не обыскивали, по нему не сновали. Атаковали комнату на втором этаже, в которой спал старик. Его убили, и на этом всё закончилось. 

Тесей перебирал бумажки, мысленно ставя галочки: убийца его знал, но соседи и родственники чисты; убийца выжидал и планировал, ведь Арментроут отошёл от дел пять лет назад; убийца использовал в качестве оружия животное, абсолютно покорное его воле. И на третьем пункте безупречная теория давала сбой — оборотня нельзя было назвать покорным чужой воле. Это был неуправляемый и крайне агрессивный зверь. 

Он отложил в сторону три дела, заведённых после ухода Арментроута на пенсию: под ними стояла подпись Джастуса Пилливикла. 

Если не оборотни, то фландрийские чудища, баргесты, своры кун аннун. Тесей читал, испытывая смутное ощущение обмана: некоторых из этих призрачных псов он знал с детства, но всегда полагал их выдумкой. Жители туманных островов были охочи до историй о страшных тварей — без ужастиков им жизнь была не мила. Но кто-то недрогнувшей рукой вписал кричащего пса-призрака в официальное дело. Тесей всегда считал, что кричащие псы — перерождённые в чудовищные тела души некрещёных младенцев — были не более чем пугалкой для дошкольников. 

Или вот — гитраш, якобы убивший двоих взрослых волшебников неподалёку от их собственного дома. Этот зверь существовал, но отпугнуть его можно было простейшим _Люмос_ , и знал об этом даже школьник. Гитраш, прикончивший женщину и мужчину, взрослых опытных волшебников, — что за невероятная выдумка... Убил родителей, а ребёнка бросил. Какое дикое животное так поступило бы?

Он наконец отвёл взгляд от строчек и неожиданно увидел стоящую перед столом Самсон. Непонятно было, когда она подошла и как долго тут стояла, но Тесей вспомнил, что ещё вчера обещал с ней поговорить. 

— О, офицер Самсон, — тускло улыбнулся он. Она как стояла, сцепив руки перед собой, так и осталась стоять; лицо у неё было каменным, светло-серая офицерская мантия — как с иголочки. — Простите. Который час? Я заработался.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответила она, подходя ближе. — Мистер Уинсли сказал мне, что вы здесь. 

Она подвинула стул и села, так что теперь они были друг напротив друга. Тесей ждал, с каждой секундой испытывая всё большую тревогу. Только когда Самсон заговорила, он понял, что задерживает дыхание. 

— Завтра утром Отдел магического правопорядка арестует Сибиллу Эджертон, — сказала Самсон. От неожиданности Тесей рассмеялся.  
— Что? — переспросил он. — За что? Как так?  
— За покушение на убийство своего мужа Джеймса.  
— Что?  
— Возможно, она убила своих приёмных родителей. Возможно, первого мужа тоже.  
— Что? — повысил голос Тесей. Ему вдруг перестало хватать места за столом, он хотел вскочить, но сдержался. — Что произошло? Почему Аврорат не в курсе?  
— Это вне юрисдикции Аврората, — ровным тоном ответила Самсон. — Я рассказываю просто из хорошего к вам отношения. Пожалуйста, — голос её самую малость надломился, — потише. 

Тесей откинулся на спинку стула. Самсон несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом придвинулась ближе. 

— Вечером двадцать шестого Джеймса Эджертона госпитализировали, — сказала она.  
— Неудивительно, — пожал плечами Тесей. — Он выглядел ужасно.  
— Это была не первая его госпитализация. Целители не могли понять, что происходит, но с недавних пор в общем отделе начала работать одна целительница. Тереза Шульц. Мисс Шульц. Раньше она работала в некурабельных проклятьях. Мисс Шульц очень интересуется магловской медициной и, — Самсон вздохнула, — магловской… как это правильно сказать? Расследованием преступлений. Это её хобби. 

И так удивительно совпало, что совсем недавно мисс Тереза Шульц изучала дело некой Мэри Энн Коттон, серийной убийцы-маглы, которая травила мышьяком своих мужей и родственников. Дело Мэри Энн Коттон захватило мисс Шульц, поэтому когда в отделение поступил Джеймс Эджертон, едва живой из-за страшной желудочной боли, она немедленно встала в стойку, как учуявший дичь пойнтер. Подозрения целительницы усилились, когда вечером к супругу явилась миссис Эджертон, принёсшая домашней еды и покормившая обессиленного мужа с ложки. К вечеру Джеймсу стало хуже, а мисс Шульц из больницы отправилась прямиком в Министерство. 

— И что? — Тесей не мог понять, как подозрения очередной поклонницы маглов и их изобретений могли привести к настоящему аресту.  
— Первый муж Сибиллы, — со вздохом сказала Самон. — Его звали Виктор Джемисон, он был драконологом.  
— Я помню, это было в деле. Он уехал в Румынию и пропал.  
— Сегодня пришёл официальный ответ из румынского заповедника. — Самсон вытащила из-за пазухи листок и разгладила его ладонями на столешнице. Это была копия официальной бумаги, с подписью и печатью, на которой сворачивался в клубок маленький дракончик. — Они не знают ни о каком Джемисоне. И наши драконологи тоже говорят, что никого в Румынию в тот год не посылали. Виктор Джемисон просто исчез. 

Тесей молчал, рассматривая осунувшееся лицо Самсон. Её кожа была тонкой и белой, почти как папиросная бумага, сквозь которую просвечивались тёмные сосуды.

— И что? — повторил он.  
— Родители погибли от какой-то непонятной хвори. Нам удалось поднять документы — они мучились желудком перед смертью. Совпадений, знаете ли…  
— … не существует, — продолжил он за неё. — Я понимаю. Просто… она выглядела так безобидно. 

Он замолк, поняв, что сморозил глупость. Самсон окинула его жалостливым взглядом. 

— Я посчитала, что вы должны знать. Это дело не касается Арментроута, поэтому Аврорат не оповещали.  
— Это всё ещё моя свидетельница.  
— Вы не предъявляли ей никаких обвинений.  
— А вы собираетесь?  
— Я не знаю, — очень честно ответила Самсон. Она сложила бумажку и выпрямилась. — Я ничего больше не знаю. Вчера ко мне пришла личная помощница Дворковича. 

Тесей подавил желание схватиться за голову. Он не привык, чтобы Министерство чинило ему препятствия. В Аврорате всё было совсем по-другому: Аврорат работал честно, он ловил тёмных магов, он расследовал преступления, связанные с тёмной магией. Все понимали, чем чреваты интриги в таком деле. 

Удивительно, что главным интриганом Министерства оказался Зверинец. И угораздило тебя туда попасть, братец, обескураженно подумал Тесей. 

— И что? — спросил он уже в десятый раз за эту короткую беседу.  
— Она принесла несколько заметок. Якобы люди видели в местных лесах Чёрного Шака. Заверила, что Отдел регулирования уже выслал следопытов и ловцов.  
— Вы ей верите?  
— Я не должна? 

В бледно-голубых глазах Самсон читалось, что она не верила ни единому слову про Чёрного Шака и ловцов из Зверинца. Даже толстолобый Правопорядок начал что-то подозревать. Тесей неожиданно устыдился того, как недооценивал с самого начала Самсон. В её лице он нашёл бы достойного союзника, сложись обстоятельства немного иначе. 

— Вы всё ещё думаете, что это оборотень? — спросила она непонятным тоном. Тесей поднял взгляд от раскиданных на столе бумажек.  
— А вы думаете, это Чёрный Шак? 

Эссекский Чёрный Шак, английский пёс-призрак. В детстве Тесей считал его фантазиями испуганных маглов, все волшебники так думали. Маглы постоянно натыкались на фантастических тварей, а народная молва превращала обычную чёрную овчарку в чудище с глазами-блюдцами. Ньют постоянно жаловался, что один и тот же зверь стараниями впечатлительных маглов превращался в добрый десяток разных существ. 

Он говорил, что хотел бы собрать не только официальные, но и народные описания тварей. Создать энциклопедию. Уникальный сборник. Сейчас она сильно бы помогла. 

— Как знать, — сказал Тесей, приказав перу снять копии с нескольких отложенных дел. — Не может же Гримус Дворкович ошибаться? Он специалист во всём, что касается волшебных зверей. 

Самсон поднялась и отступила в сторону. Если она и была настроена скептически, то мастерски это скрыла: сейчас лицо её не выражало ничего, кроме обычной деловой сосредоточенности.

— Завтра Сибиллу Эджертон задержат официально, — сказала Самсон. — Её будут допрашивать с веритасерумом. Официальный ответ из румынского заповедника Глава Пилливикл посчитал достаточным поводом для использования зелья. 

Тесей слушал её молча, уже догадавшись, к чему она ведёт. 

— Я планировала задать миссис Эджертон несколько вопросов. Если у вас есть предложения, приходите в Отдел. Я буду там примерно до восьми вечера.  
— Разве убийца не известен? — не удержался Тесей. С шелестом перевернулся лист, на который перо исправно переносило строки. — Разве это не Чёрный Шак, которого видели неподалёку?  
— Извините, — невпопад сказала Самсон. Министерские мантии шились так, чтобы делать фигуру мощнее, чтобы создавать ауру властности, но Самсон в своей выглядела худой и измождённой, совершенно неопасной. — Я всё понимаю, но не знаю, что могу сделать в этой ситуации. Извините, аврор Скамандер. 

С этими словами она развернулась и пошла к выходу. Тесей смотрел ей вслед, а когда она скрылась за стеллажом, вслушался в стук её каблуков о гранитный пол архива. Скоро он стих; в архиве воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом бумаг. 

Вздохнув, Тесей опустил голову на руки и просидел так, пока зачарованное перо не закончило работу.

##  **XX. Мальчик, который кричал**

В Лондоне снег за пару дней превратился в грязную слякоть, но у Дублинского залива он лежал нетронутый и чистый, будто только что выпавший. В лунном свете его прихваченная морозом поверхность слегка мерцала, и Тесей, вышагивающий по дорожке в сторону дома, испытал волнительное ощущение дежавю. 

По этой дороге вдоль утёсов он мог пройтись, не размыкая век. Каждый камень здесь был ему знаком, каждое прибитое злыми ветрами дерево. Сейчас сам залив выглядел как _табула раса_ , конец карты, место, где могли бы водиться тигры: чёрный провал за утёсами, убегающий в преисподнюю, и только шум волн напоминал о том, что внизу было не адское пламя, а обычная вода. 

Скоро дорога свернула налево. Здесь стояло старое дерево с привязанными к нему качелями; от качелей начиналась территория их родового особняка, окружённая чарами отвода глаз. Тесей по привычке прижался ладонью к тёплой коре, оттолкнулся и пошёл к дому.

Он не планировал общаться с мамой, которая наверняка сидела в гостиной за книгой, поэтому не воспользовался камином. Над их землями было запрещено аппарировать и дезаппарировать, чтобы никто не смог украсть гиппогрифов. «Не то чтобы такое случалось», — как-то ответила мама на закономерный вопрос (только совершеннейший дурак попытался бы аппарировать вместе с гиппогрифом, да и в целом — попытался бы украсть чужого гиппогрифа). На чарах настоял отец. Так было спокойнее ему, маглу. 

Поэтому Тесей обошёл особняк и остановился, запрокинув голову. Окна мансарды светились. Подпрыгнув, Тесей зацепился за карниз второго этажа, подтянулся и наступил на него, потом выпрямился, прижимаясь животом к стене. Это он делал десятки, сотни раз. Взобраться на мансарду по стене он тоже мог с закрытыми глазами, как и прогуляться вдоль утёсов. 

Окно открылось простейшей _Алохоморой_. Тесей перекинул через подоконник ноги, пружинисто спрыгнул на пол и замер под прицелом изумлённого взгляда Ньюта. 

Изумление быстро ушло. Тесей усмехнулся. 

— Не хотелось беспокоить маму, — сказал он.  
— Конечно, — ответил Ньют. Он защёлкнул замок на видавшем виды чемодане, кажется, отцовском. У отца их было с десяток, разных цветов и размеров. Тесей бы не удивился. 

Ньют выпрямился и потянулся, с хрустом размял шею. Он выглядел утомлённым и слегка помятым, но Тесею нравилось. И в растрёпанных волосах, и в припухших глазах, и в измятой льняной рубахе — во всём читалась душераздирающая домашность, по которой Тесей истосковался, сам того не понимая. 

В доме пахло разогретым деревом, чабрецом и лавандой, а где-то под слоями этих запахов — мускусом звериной шерсти, от которого до конца не избавиться тому, кто постоянно работает с животными. Дома всегда было солнечно. 

Мышца на Тесеевой щеке опасно дёрнулась. Он сдержался: ещё не хватало удариться прямо тут в безобразную истерику. 

Но Ньют заметил и весь подобрался. Лицо его стало тревожным. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он. Тесей фальшиво улыбнулся. Голос Ньюта вывел его из оцепенения.  
— Тяжёлый день и паршивая ночь. Я почти не спал. 

Он делал так иногда, например, после бомбёжки Гринвича. Не в ту же ночь — это было бы непростительной трусостью, — а через пару дней, будто по не связанному поводу. Ньют всё понял, Тесей чувствовал это нутром, но не сказал ни слова. 

С мамой было непросто, зато Ньют не задавал лишних вопросов, не донимал, не докучал, просто был рядом. Люди считали его отстранённым и даже равнодушным, что было бесконечно далеко от правды. Ньют переживал, он беспокоился, волновался, места себе не находил. Тесей всегда думал, что если бы все были как Ньют, мир стал бы гораздо лучшим местом. 

— Это связано с делом? — спросил Ньют. 

Тесей наконец отмер. Он снял с себя пальто и, свернув его, бросил на подлокотник кресла: оставалось надеяться, что в подушках не притаилась какая-нибудь тварь. Потом он подумал и решил, что ему всё равно, даже если тварь там была, и даже если бы она сожрала его пальто полностью. 

Он устал мучительно, бесповоротно. Что-то наверняка проскочило в выражении его лица, потому что Ньют шагнул к нему и взял за запястье.

— Всё сейчас связано с делом, — сказал Тесей, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он позволил Ньюту стянуть с себя жилет.  
— Хочешь лечь? — спросил Ньют.  
— Да, — ответил Тесей. 

Ньют затушил свет, оставив единственную лампу над письменным столом. Мансарда погрузилась в желтоватый полумрак, который будто бы навалился на веки Тесея, затягивая его в дремоту. Сделав пару шагов в сторону, он сел на край кровати, потом лёг, потом почувствовал на себе знакомую тяжесть.

Одежда вдруг начала его раздражать, захотелось прикоснуться кожей к коже. Он пробормотал что-то полубессвязно, и Ньют послушно сел рядом. Тесей расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке, не поднимаясь с кровати, с нарастающим трепетом наблюдая за оголяющейся кожей: в полумраке она словно словно светилась мягким рыжим. 

Убрав воротник с его плеча, Тесей провёл по нему ладонью, растёр горячую мягкую кожу. Ньют склонил голову набок, подставляя шею, и Тесей понятливо сместил ладонь, пока пальцами не упёрся в чуть влажные кудри на загривке. 

Ничего больше не хотелось, только прикоснуться. Всё-таки пришлось оторвать лопатки от пленительной мягкости матраса — стянуть с себя рубашку, скинуть её вниз. Тесей потянул Ньюта на себя, и тот лёг, голову и руки сложив Тесею на грудь. 

Кожа у него была ненормально горячей, но Тесей догадывался, что просто выстыл за последние пару дней, как покинутый дом. 

— Что ты делал? — спросил он, рассеянно поглаживая Ньюта по волосам. Тот выдохнул.  
— Чары расширения пространства.  
— Снова?  
— Вроде бы придумал, как их стабилизровать. — Ньют повернул лицо. Лампа бросала на него крупные жёлтые блики, от ресниц стрелками разбегались тени. 

Тесей провёл пальцами по плавной линии его челюсти и остановился под подбородком. Подушечки обожгло почти невидимой светлой щетиной. 

— Тебе следовало идти в Рейвенкло. Тебе идёт синий.  
— Тебе идёт зелёный, и что? — в тон ему отозвался Ньют. Тесей прижал к его губам подушечку большого пальца.  
— Покажешь, что сделал? — Ньют тут же попытался встать, Тесей едва успел обхватить его бедро коленом и удержать на месте. — Завтра, — уточнил он. — Я хочу спать. 

Ньют лёг обратно, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. Глядя на него, заспанного и спокойного, Тесей впервые за несколько дней испытывал умиротворение. Все тяготы остались за порогом этого дома, за границей этой мансарды, за пределами этой кровати. Может, подумал он сонно, дом — это и не место вовсе. 

Глаза Ньюта были открыты, он временами моргал, а Тесей неотрывно наблюдал за кончиками его ресниц. Пальцы скользили по спине, пересчитывая позвонки, заведённым движением — вверх и вниз. 

Тесей сам не заметил, как окончательно провалился в сон.

* * *

Женщина пела, и её голос штопором ввинчивился в небо. Лёгкие её раздувались, как меха волынки, выпуская наружу чистую глубокую песню без слов и без смысла, что-то почти хтоническое, что-то первобытное. В этой песне был восторг, в ней был ужас, в ней были радость и упоение.

Кончик сигареты вспыхнул и потух. Носок ботинка стукнул о ступеньку. Надрывно залаяла собака. Голос нарастал лавиной, рискуя в любую секунду сорваться в хрип. 

Тесей вздрогнул всем телом и резко сел. Кожа его была покрыта испариной, он часто дышал, не в силах набрать воздуха в грудь, сердце бешено колотилось. Напротив сидел Ньют — на лице его читался испуг. 

Музыка никуда не исчезла, но теперь звучала глуше. Тесей уставился на Ньюта, пытаясь задавить нарастающую панику. 

— Что…  
— Я схожу с ума? — не дал ему договорить Тесей. — Я слышу музыку.  
— Это мама, — слабо откликнулся Ньют. — Её граммофон. Я забыл наложить тишину.

Их особняк был старый, он держался на одной только магии: заклинания его грели, глушили скрип половиц, делали помещения тихими. Тесей нервно рассмеялся, осознав, что бояться было совершенно нечего. 

Но спокойствие было утрачено. Теперь его снедала тревога, а с ней вместе — возбуждение, щекотное ощущение напротив сердца; он провёл ногтями по груди, понимая, что это не поможет. Он что-то обнаружил, но пока сам не мог понять, что именно, и ищейка в нём сходила с ума от медлительности человеческого рассудка. 

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Тесей, сдавив пальцами переносицу. Ньют бесшумно соскочил с кровати и вернулся спустя пару секунд с кружкой в руках. Только сделав глоток, Тесей понял, как сильно пересохло у него во рту. — Спасибо. 

Ньют молчал, но в его молчании Тесей различал с десяток вопросов. Он решил ответить на случайный. 

— Закрою это дело и пойду в ликвидаторы, — прошептал он, возвращая кружку. — Я настолько же хорош в боевых заклинаниях, насколько паршив в дипломатии.  
— Как и все Скамандеры, — со слабой улыбкой ответил Ньют. 

Их мама считала делом принципа говорить правду собеседнику в лицо, а отец считал, что три человека — уже толпа. Ньют предпочитал людям животных, а он сам… 

А он сам неожиданно всё понял. Осознание не стало чем-то из ряда вон, оно не свалилось ему на голову, как яблоко из магловской байки про земное притяжение. Разгадка всегда была рядом, и Тесей наконец догадался протянуть руку. 

Теперь он удивлялся, как не заметил всё раньше. 

Встав с кровати, он бросился к креслу, на котором лежало пальто, вынул из внутреннего кармана часы и сложенные листки бумаги. Часы показывали всего девять вечера. Он не проспал и полутора часов, но испуг и вспышка возбуждения сделали своё дело: спать ему больше не хотелось.

Однако Тесея интересовало не время. Он развернул бумаги, отшвырнул в сторону один лист, потом второй, пока не добрался до нужного. Вот, копия дела об убийце-гитраше. Женщина, мужчина, чудом выживший ребёнок четырёх лет, который был залит родительской кровью. Заслышав голоса людей, гитраш скрылся, но его настигли и уничтожили уже на следующий день. Жертв, впрочем, было не вернуть, а ребёнка забрали родственники — он отделался парой царапин и сильным испугом. 

Родителей звали Присцилла и Илай МакМахоны. Имени ребёнка указано не было, но Тесей прекрасно знал, как его зовут. И он прекрасно знал, чьей подписью было закрыто это дело. 

Он испустил отрывистый лающий смешок.

— Что, если я скажу, — начал Тесей, стоя к Ньюту спиной, — если я скажу, что гитраш убил двоих взрослых людей?  
— Волшебников? — уточнил Ньют.  
— Да.  
— Я отвечу, что это странно.  
— А если я добавлю, что гитраш убил двоих взрослых волшебников и пощадил их четырёхлетнего ребёнка?  
— Ещё страннее, — отозвался Ньют.  
— Одевайся, — сказал Тесей, отбрасывая бумажку на кресло. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. 

Они оделись за несколько минут. Тесей пулей слетел с лестницы, Ньют сбежал следом. Музыка стала громче. Сидящая в гостиной мама успела воскликнуть: «Эй!», но Тесей крикнул ей: «Позже, мама!» и выскочил на улицу. 

На улице шёл снег, он замёл вычищенную дорожку, ведущую к утёсам. Под подошвой ботинок наледь скользила, и Тесей на ходу наложил пару заклинаний. Как только они вышли со скамандеровских земель, Тесей протянул Ньюту руку, и тот безропотно её принял. Аппарация прошла легко и гладко — с заснеженного утёса на расчищенную тёмную брусчатку. 

Над Лондоном сияли такие яркие звёзды, что защипало в глазах. Дом Арментроутов не изменился, он стоял такой же покинутый и разворошенный, как несколько дней назад, вот только интересовал Тесея совсем не он. Сжав ладонь Ньюта, он потянул его к другому дому — ветхому и такому же тёмному. 

Тесей был почти уверен, что опоздал, поэтому невольно попятился, когда в ответ на стук зашумели замки. Первый, второй, тяжёлый засов. Волшебники никогда не заботились о том, чтобы вешать на свои двери замки и засовы, по крайней мере, в таких количествах. Чары были куда эффективнее. Чары просто не пустили бы на порог тех, кому хозяева были не рады. 

Сюзи Василиск, певшая в их доме у залива. Сюзи Василиск, чей глубокий голос вспарывал беззвёздное небо в воспоминании бордельного мальчишки. Сюзанна Келли, бабушка Бартлея МакМахона, чьих родителей Присциллу и Илая загрыз гитраш. 

— Я хочу просто поговорить, — с ходу выпалил Тесей, когда дверной проём загородила её высокая и грузная фигура. Сюзанна хмурилась. Всего за пару дней она постарела на добрый десяток лет, и глубокие морщины взрезали её некогда красивое лицо, как плуг — почву.  
— Нам не о чем говорить, — сказала Сюзанна, но без искренности, без запала. Она не была дурой и наверняка всё понимала. 

Её взгляд соскользнул с лица Тесея на его рубашку. Он невольно проследил за ним и понял, что неправильно застегнул пуговицы впопыхах и рубашка перекосилась. 

— Я пришёл сюда неофициально, — продолжил Тесей. — Это мой брат Ньют. Он специализируется на…  
— Нам не о чём говорить, — перебила его Сюзанна. Она явно передумала и попыталась закрыть дверь, но Тесей быстро подставил ногу. Использовать магию было бы проще, но он не решился, не хотелось злить.  
— Простите, — сказал он. — Мой брат — специалист по волшебным тварям. 

По лицу Сюзанны рябью пробежала тень. Она выпустила ручку и попятилась, и Тесей воспринял это как приглашение войти. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Ньюта: тот стоял, придерживая воротник пальто; лицо его было непроницаемым и бледным. 

Первое, что бросалось в глаза в доме Сюзанны Келли, — собранные сумки, которые кучей были свалены у лестницы. Как Тесей и подозревал: бабушка с внуком собирались бежать. Удивительно было, что они не успели раньше. Может, их задержало обращение, ведь оборотни чувствовали себя плохо ещё несколько дней после полнолуния. Может, у Сюзанны просто не осталось денег. Долго ли можно прожить на старые накопления? 

Сюзи Василиск, с оторопелым восхищением подумал Тесей. Она же пела при них, когда они пришли опросить её днём после убийства. Ребёнок спал наверху. Он проснулся, затряслись развешанные на крючках щербатые чашки. Сюзанна начала петь — так красиво… Всё это как будто произошло годы назад. 

Тесей затворил за собой дверь. Здесь было темно, мрак разгоняли только тусклые свечи, некоторые из которых уже выгорели и потухли. 

— Ваш внук, — тихо сказал Тесей. Сюзанна не сводила с него глаз, и он решил зайти с другой стороны. — Его родителей убил оборотень?  
— Вы ведь читали документы, — ядовито ответила она. Тесей её проигнорировал.  
— Ребёнок остался в живых, — продолжил он. — Но он заразился. А дело закрыли как не имеющее никакого отношения к оборотням. 

Раздался странный сухой звук, похожий на треск веток под ногами. Это Сюзанна издала злой смешок. 

— Вы знаете, какая раскрываемость у дел с оборотнями? 

Тесей мог ответить — про те три дела, в двух из которых оборотни сдались сами, но вопрос явно был риторическим.

— Никакой, — ответила на свой же вопрос Сюзанна. — Каким позором для великого Гранта Арментроута было бы выйти на пенсию, оставив последнее дело нераскрытым! — Злорадство схлынуло с её лица, так и не успев толком сформироваться. — Чего вы от меня хотите? Признания?  
— Хочу понять, — честно ответил Тесей.  
— Вы никогда не поймёте, — так же честно сказала Сюзанна. 

За последние несколько дней только ленивый не пнул этим Тесея. Он не понимал маглов, не понимал сквибов, не понимал уличных сирот, не понимал солдат. В нём вскипела злость, жгучая обида на несправедливость, поэтому следующие слова он выпалил с явным раздражением:  
— И что вы собираетесь делать теперь?  
— Что… — Сюзанна не успела договорить. 

Должно быть, шумом они разбудили ребёнка, и он возник наверху на лестнице, сжимая худенькой рукой перила. Из-за темноты его почти не было видно, но он начал спускаться, и с каждым шагом тусклый свечной свет обнажал всё больше его черт. 

Это был невысокий мальчик с русыми волосами и светлыми глазами. Полосатая пижама болталась на нём, будто снятая с чужого плеча. Но страшнее всего были шрамы, покрывавшие все видимые части тела: лицо и шею, запястья, предплечья. Бедный ребёнок был весь исчерчен шрамами, и они не заживали. Тесей припоминал, что шрамы от укусов оборотней нельзя было свести, но едва ли Сюзанна обращалась за помощью к целителям, даже когда мальчик травмировался просто так. 

— Здравствуйте, — прошелестел мальчик и улыбнулся.  
— Барт, иди наверх, — нервно сказала Сюзанна.  
— Барт, — позвал его Тесей. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ньют сделал в сторону ребёнка несколько шагов.  
— Барт, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Ты знаешь…  
— Замолчите! — выкрикнула Сюзанна. — Немедленно замолчите! Он ничего не знает!

Она начала выходить из себя: бледное лицо покрылось пятнами нервного румянца, она сжимала и разжимала пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Тесей ощущал смутную тревогу — его аврорскому чутью что-то не нравилось, хотя сложно было представить себе кого-то менее опасного для волшебника, чем сквибку. 

— Барт, — рявкнула она, подалась вперёд, схватив мальчика за руку, и притянула к себе. Она крепко обняла его, не давая вырваться, и зло посмотрела на Тесея. — Что вы хотите? Арестовать нас?  
— Если бы вас хотели арестовать, здесь бы стояли не мы двое, — рассердился Тесей. — Никто ничего не знает.  
— Мы хотим помочь, — неожиданно сказал Ньют. Он выступил вперёд. Если бы Тесей мог, он рассмеялся бы: стоило рядом оказаться волшебной твари, как Ньют тут же превращался в олицетворение уверенности и спокойствия. 

Только Тесею было не до смеха. Ньют обращался к Сюзанне, но смотрел на ребёнка. 

— Сколько ему? Десять? Как вы сдерживали его на протяжении всех этих лет?  
— Сонные зелья, — ответила Сюзанна удивлённо.  
— Они помогали? — поразился Ньют, наконец подняв лицо.  
— Нет, но… Он становился немного послушнее, и я пела, он привык к моим песням, поэтому… Какое вам дело?  
— Его нельзя оставлять с вами, — сказал Ньют. У Тесея всё похолодело внутри, он попытался схватить Ньюта за рукав, но тот легко ушёл от прикосновения. Тесей удостоился только быстрого укоризненного взгляда. — Вы сквибка, а он — волшебник-оборотень. Пока он юн и слаб, но с пубертатом его сила возрастёт многократно. Вы же не думаете, что он узнаёт вас во время обращений? 

Сюзанна молчала, распахнув глаза, и только прижимала внука к себе всё теснее и теснее. 

— Сонные зелья не работают, — продолжил Ньют без унции сочувствия. — Вы ничего не сможете с ним сделать. Вы не сможете защитить от него себя и других людей. Но самое главное — вы не сможете защитить _его_. 

Ньют даже не спрашивал ничего, и Тесей подозревал, что ему было глубоко наплевать на преступления. Ему было всё равно, кого сожрал этот маленький оборотень, и ему было всё равно, кого он сожрёт в будущем. Он увидел зверя, который страдал, и кинулся ему на помощь, не задумываясь о последствиях и о реакции окружающих. 

На челюсти Сюзанны вспухли желваки. 

— Вам нужно отдать его в Министерство, — сказал Ньют.  
— О Мерлин! — Не выдержав, Тесей схватил его за локоть и потянул за собой на улицу. В первую секунду Ньют упирался, но со старшим братом ему было не тягаться. 

На улице начался снег. Тесей отволок Ньюта за дом, толкнул к стене и прошипел:  
— Ты что творишь? 

Ньют удивлённо вздёрнул брови. 

— Что я творю?  
— Прекрати на неё давить, — продолжил Тесей тихо, удерживая брата за воротник, будто тот в любую секунду мог вырваться и уйти. — Она боится за себя и ребёнка.  
— Я давлю? — переспросил Ньют.  
— Ты говоришь ей, что она обязана отдать внука Министерству. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Их разлучат. Им никогда больше не позволят увидеться. 

В глазах Ньюта понимания не было ни капли, и Тесей испытал такое глухое раздражение, что хотелось пнуть ногой стенку. Он сдержался. 

— Разве я в чём-то ошибся? — спросил Ньют вкрадчиво.  
— Она справлялась пять лет. Больше шестидесяти обращений.  
— Через пару лет у него начнётся переходный возраст. 

Знания Тесея об оборотнях были поверхностными и обрывочными, как и у всех волшебников, не имевших к ликантропии никакого отношения. Ньют знал больше, но Тесей поверить не мог, что он вот так просто предлагал отдать ребёнка Министерству. Разве не он рассказывал, что на оборотней верхушкам наплевать? Что оборотням никак не помогают? 

Он произнёс это вслух. Выражение лица Ньюта не изменилось. 

— Она могла бы обратиться в Министерство, — сказал он, — и ей бы, скорее всего, оставили опеку. Ребёнка забирали бы раз в месяц, а потом возвращали. 

Но эта ситуация была безвыходной. Зверинец отбросит свои «свидетельские показания» с псами-призраками, если обнаружится, что по соседству с разорванным волчьими зубами Арментроутом жил оборотень. Вот он, принесённый на блюдечке аврором Скамандером, четвёртый случай за долгие, долгие годы, и наверняка скандал в миниатюре: ну надо же, бывшего Главу Отдела магического правопорядка прикончил десятилетний мальчишка.

Вряд ли «Пророк» узнает, что пять лет назад именно Арментроут встал между четой МакМахонов и справедливостью. Вряд ли узнает, сколько оборотней были скрыты за полумифическими призрачными собаками. 

С ребёнком ничего не сделают, это Тесей знал и понимал, но достанется Сюзанне, и бабушку с внуком совершенно точно разлучат. Им ни за что не позволят больше видеться. 

Всё было отвратительно. У этой истории не было счастливой развязки. Он объяснил это Ньюту, но Ньют продолжал смотреть так, будто его это особенно не касалось. 

— Говорить буду я, — сказал Тесей и разжал руку. Он даже не пытался смягчить тон, и Ньют, окинув его странным взглядом, кивнул. 

Они направились обратно в дом, но стоило Тесею переступить порог, как он замер, буквально взятый на прицел. Сюзанна целилась в него из магловской винтовки с длинным и тонким стволом, больше похожим на штык. Тесей сделал шаг назад, загораживая Ньюта — скорее рефлекторно, чем из искреннего страха. Это был первый раз, когда на него направили оружие. 

— Вы ведь так нас не убьёте, — сказал он мягко. — Только не пулей. 

Винтовка дрогнула. Сюзанна сощурилась и неожиданно развернулась, почти уперев дуло в голову внука. Уже который раз за этот дурной вечер Тесея прошиб холодный пот, но он быстро сориентировался, успев оттереть Ньюта к стене, прежде чем тот рванулся к ребёнку. 

— Я не позволю его забрать, — хладнокровно сказала Сюзанна. Её палец на спусковом крючке дрогнул. — Терять нам с ним всё равно нечего.  
— Вы решили за него, — подал голос Ньют, и Тесей с трудом удержался от того, чтобы придавить его ногу каблуком. — Вам, может, и нечего терять, а у него впереди вся жизнь.  
— Ньют, — предупреждающе начал Тесей, но тот не обратил на него внимания.  
— Как вы собираетесь обучать его магии? С кем он будет общаться? Вы так и продолжите прятаться?  
— Ты как будто убеждаешь меня убить сначала его, а следом себя, — выплюнула Сюзанна.  
— Он не знает, что несёт, — не выдержал Тесей. — Простите за всё, что он наговорил...  
— Я не… — возразил было Ньют, но Тесей стремительно развернулся к нему и сделал движение палочкой:  
— _Силенцио!_

Ньют шарахнулся в сторону и уставился на Тесея с ужасом. Впервые за всю жизнь Тесей использовал на брате боевое заклинание, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля: он ощущал, что перестаёт управлять происходящим, и начал паниковать. 

— Я просил, — попытался оправдаться Тесей, но Ньют свирепо помотал головой. Он толкнул плечом дверь и почти выпал наружу, запустив в дом вихрь снежного крошева. 

Они остались втроём с Сюзанной и Бартом, который непонимающе рассматривал винтовку. На его лице не было ни испуга, ни расстройства, только сдержанное любопытство ребёнка, приученного к безукоризненной дисциплине. Младшие Скамандеры уже свели бы всех с ума, требуя объяснить, что происходит, но Бартлей МакМахон стоял и молчал. 

Тесей как наяву увидел его жизнь: переезд за переездом, один выстывший полуразрушенный дом за другим, бесконечный побег от того, от чего убежать невозможно — от собственного проклятия, собственной болезни. Но с ним рядом будет Сюзанна. По крайней мере, она никогда его не оставит. 

Дом — не здание, подумал Тесей, дом — это люди. У мальчика никого больше нет, и единственную его живую родственницу осудят за убийство. 

— Вы собираетесь уехать? — глупо спросил он, кивнув на сумки. Сюзанна склонила голову, удивившись смене тона.  
— Да.  
— Я не буду вас останавливать, — сказал Тесей, решившись, отчаявшись окончательно. — Не стану вмешиваться в ваши планы. Я сделаю вид, что ничего не знаю. 

Повисла пауза. Пока она длилась — пока Сюзанна Келли раздумывала, стоит ли доверять неожиданной доброте одного из тех, кто принёс ей только зло, — успела потухнуть ещё одна свеча, и коридор стал темнее. 

Наконец Сюзанна опустила винтовку. Тесей чувствовал себя генералом, наблюдающим, как над его городом поднимается вражеский флаг. Ему должно было быть плохо, но в действительности он ничего не ощущал. 

— Пожалуйста, уезжайте скорее, — сказал он. Если Сюзанна и хотела спросить, откуда взялась эта неожиданная доброта, то сдержалась. Вместо этого, уже в спину уходящему Тесею, она сказала:  
— Я не хотела, чтобы он умер. Я хотела, чтобы он стал оборотнем. Но в итоге всё равно получилось неплохо.

* * *

Он не стал возвращаться в Дублин. Вместо этого он вернулся в лондонскую квартиру, которая теперь показалась ему совсем чужой. Не раздеваясь, он лёг на незаправленную с утра кровать и забылся на несколько часов.

Ещё не рассвело, когда дурной сон подбросил его на постели. Тесей заморгал, морщась от рези в глазах, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. 

Он знал, что Ньют ничего никому не расскажет. Он знал, что если промолчит сам, то Сюзанну Келли и её внука никак не привяжут к делу. Их найдут и поймают, может быть, спустя несколько лет или спустя десятилетия, кто знает, и газетчики придут в восторг от материала про поблекшую звезду Сюзи Василиск, но к тому моменту закрытое дело с поставленной печатью будет погребено под десятками таких же. 

Похоже, так и работает Правопорядок, и так он работал всегда, только не получалось взять в толк, отчего было так мерзко. 

Сев, Тесей зажёг лампу у кровати. На столике лежали сложенные листки. Дрогнувшей рукой он развернул и прочёл написанные размашистым почерком Ньюта строки: гитраш, Чёрный Шак, своры кун аннун. Призрачные псы их крохотного острова, которых было больше, чем человеческих существ.

В конечном итоге Тесей оказался прав, но с радостью бы переиграл, чтобы оказаться неправым.

Дома Ньют, сняв с себя _Силенцио_ , возился с чарами, он всегда уходил в работу, если чувствовал себя подавленным, — типичный хаффлпаффец. Где-то Сюзанна мчалась на вокзал вместе с внуком, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть из Лондона. Где-то офицеры Правопорядка собирались, чтобы арестовать Сибиллу Эджертон, отравившую двух своих мужей. 

Он поднялся, бросил листы на постель и пошёл вниз — неумытый, небритый, в криво застёгнутой рубашке. Пока он пешком шёл по улицам, темноту разбавила рассветная зелень. Под ногами хрустел снег: ночью снова прихватил морозец. Воздух был чистый и немного осенний, с привкусом дыма от сожжённой травы. 

В этой части Лондона Тесей бывал всего пару раз, но у него была отменная память. Когда он добрался до нужной двери, часы показывали семь утра. 

Тесей уверенно постучал, а потом ещё раз, на случай, если хозяева всё-таки спали. Через несколько минут раздалась возня, дверь отворилась, на пороге возник мужчина со знакомым Тесею лицом. Это лицо он видел на фотографии, которую показывала ему Ита в кафе: Септимус, её старший брат. Только на снимке он выглядел моложе и живее — у человека. который встал перед ним, были мёртвые глаза и глубокие морщины. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Тесей. — Я хочу поговорить с Итой.  
— А ты кто такой? — спросил мужчина.  
— Коллега. 

Септимус заметно стушевался. Он знал, что Ита была волшебницей, и понял, что только волшебник мог быть её коллегой. 

— Срочное дело, — на всякий случай уточнил Тесей. Септимус исчез, не пригласив гостя в дом, но Тесею было всё равно.

Ита спустилась ещё через минуту. Она выскочила наружу, одетая в тонкое домашнее платье, с труакаром на плечах, и вопросительно взглянула на Тесея. Тот сглотнул, попытался улыбнуться и понял, что у него не осталось никаких душевных сил на фальшивые улыбки. 

— Что стряслось? — испуганно спросила Ита.  
— Ты говорила про порт-ключ для тех, кто хочет пойти на войну, — сказал он медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. — Когда?


End file.
